Hey Bombero !
by MiaFanfiction-FTNK
Summary: Un incendie et Sakura, infirmière, rencontre un beau pompier aux yeux sombres. Convaincue de ne jamais le revoir, elle garde de lui un souvenir éphémère. Mais il avait suffi d'une incroyable et inattendue chaîne de connaissances pour que Sakura puisse le revoir. Destin ou hasard ? * Retrouvez le résumé dans son intégralité dans le premier chapitre * /Abandonnée/
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé en entier :**

Un incendie et Sakura, infirmière, rencontre un beau pompier aux yeux sombres. Convaincue de ne jamais le revoir, elle garde de lui un souvenir éphémère. Mais voilà, il avait suffit que Shikamaru, le petit-ami de sa meilleure amie Temari, soit le meilleur ami de Chōji qui lui connaissait Shino qui connaissait lui-même Lee, qui était l'ami de Tenten, qui travaillait avec Neji qui était le cousin d'Hinata, qui était elle-même la fiancée de Naruto, le meilleur ami de son bel apollon, pour que Sakura le revoie.

Destin ou Hasard ?

* * *

Hey !

Comment allez vous ? Je suis de retour pour poster une nouvelle histoire, cette fois-ci sur Naruto ! Elle est aussi sur mon blog de Naruto. J'espère que vous allez aimez ! Les couples sont habituels et beaucoup de personnage seront vu. UA et OOC sont au rendez vous ! Surtout, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Profitez!

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

Un jeune homme courait. Alourdi par sa tenue de pompier et son casque, il courait aussi vite que possible. Il savait qu'il manquait une personne et il ne pouvait se permettre qu'il y ait une victime. Malgré les flammes qui l'entouraient et les murs autour de lui qui s'effondraient, il s'avança dans la pièce cherchant du regard une forme humaine. Il tomba sur un pied et s'approcha en faisant bien attention. Il découvrit le corps d'une jeune femme qui semblait inconsciente. Sans perdre de temps, il la souleva, la posa sur son épaule et courut le plus vite possible pour sortir du bâtiment qui prenait feu. Des planches de bois tombaient, des ampoules prenaient feu et éclataient en étincelles d'électricité, ce qui lui rendait le chemin difficile. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant la porte d'entrée principale, il constata avec horreur que celle-ci était enflammée et qu'aucun passage n'était possible. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse en regardant autour de lui.

À l'extérieur, la panique régnait dans l'atmosphère. On entendait les cris des enfants qui pleuraient, les pompiers qui aidaient des personnes et le bruit des ambulances. En conclusion, un vrai capharnaüm. Dans tout ce bruit se trouvait un jeune homme blond qui patientait, paniqué devant les grilles de l'établissement. Ses yeux bleus océans d'habitude joyeux étaient emplis d'inquiétude tandis qu'il fixait l'entrée de l'établissement. La porte s'effondra soudainement, et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il s'avança mais fut vite arrêté par un pompier qui lui barra le passage.

 **_ Laissez-moi passer !** Rugit-il en se débattant.  
 **_ Calme-toi !** Lui intima l'homme, **Fais-lui confiance. Il te la ramènera vivante.**

Le blond se stoppa dans ses mouvements et fixa les grandes portes du bâtiment. Il pria pour que son meilleur ami débarque avec celle qu'il aimait mais les secondes passaient et personne en vue. Les pompiers placés autour du bâtiment s'observèrent du coin de l'œil quand soudain, un jeune pompier avec une jeune femme dans les bras, s'approcha. Ils venaient de l'arrière du bâtiment et semblaient exténués. Des ambulanciers accoururent vers eux tandis que le blond les regardait comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de s'approcher précipitamment d'eux et de lancer un regard inquiet aux ambulanciers qui tentaient de réanimer la jeune femme. Il l'observa. Sa peau blanche était recouverte de poussières noires et ses lèvres d'habitude roses semblaient elles aussi noires. Ce ne fut que lorsque la jeune femme se mit à toussoter que son visage se détendit.

 **_ Hinata...** souffla t-il avec soulagement.

La demoiselle papillonna difficilement des yeux et laissa apparaître de beaux yeux nacres. Elle bougea doucement la tête mais une grimace étreignit son visage.

 ** **_** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Demanda le blond, affolé.  
 **_ J'ai... j'ai mal,** gémit-elle avec difficulté.

Naruto chercha partout sur elle une quelconque trace de blessure, mais ne trouva rien.

 **_ Faites quelque chose !** Cria t-il alors qu'Hinata se tordait de douleur.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le jeune homme se tourna croisant le regard sombre du pompier qui l'avait sauvé. Celui-ci avait enlevé son casque et sondait maintenant de son regard, l'expression affolé du blond.

 **_ Détends-toi Naruto. Hinata s'est juste brûlée l'épaule. Ils vont l'emmener à l'hôpital et elle y sera soignée. Le plus important est qu'elle soit vivante, non ?**

Naruto hocha la tête et observa son amante se faire mettre sur un brancard. Il se releva alors qu'il était accroupi et tourna la tête vers le jeune homme.

 **_ Sasuke, je te remercie vraiment pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui.**  
 **_ Je t'en prie,** répondit Sasuke en lui tapant gentiment l'arrière de la tête, **Considère ceci comme étant mon cadeau de mariage.**

Naruto sourit légèrement.

 **_ Va t'en maintenant. Accompagne-la à l'hôpital. Je vous rejoindrai lorsque se sera plus calme ici.**

Naruto hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'ambulance qui s'apprêtait à partir. Sasuke soupira. Cette journée était vraiment fatigante alors qu'il n'était que midi. Il avait vraiment envie de rentrer chez lui, mais comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, il devait régler certains détails et devait passer à l'hôpital car sa main lui faisait mal. Il souffla et se dirigea vers ses collègues qui peinaient à éteindre le feu.

* * *

Sakura souffla. La chaleur qui régnait était lourde et étouffante. Quoi de plus normal en ce milieu d'été ? La jeune femme s'éventa. Le vent que lui procurait ses feuilles réussit à la détendre. Ses mèches roses qui s'échappaient de son chignon se décollaient de son front au rythme de ses mouvements. Elle était accoudée sur le comptoir de l'accueil de l'hôpital et observait distraitement les allées et venues des quelques familles des patients autorisées. Aucune ne semblait avoir besoin de son aide et elle maudit sa collègue qui lui avait refilée sa tâche à l'accueil. Elle se trouvait dans la partie "Urgence" et pour une fois, c'était calme. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas car cela voulait dire que personne n'était en danger pour l'instant, mais la chaleur se ressentait plus facilement lorsque l'on ne faisait rien.

Alors qu'elle songeait à réclamer son dû à sa collègue, le bruit de l'ambulance se fit entendre. Une slave de médecins et d'infirmiers accoururent vers l'extérieur alors que les téléphones sonnèrent en symphonie. À quoi bon appeler l'hôpital lorsqu'on se trouvait déjà sur place ?, songea t-elle. Voyant une collègue s'avancer vers elle pour la remplacer, Sakura s'approcha de l'entrée et attendit les prochaines voitures qui n'allaient pas tarder. Si elle avait bien entendu les dires des ambulanciers, un incendie dans une école primaire avait éclaté faisant plusieurs blessées dont certains graves. Prête à travailler, elle s'approcha de la voiture et seconda l'interne qui prenait en charge la situation. Elle vit sortir de la camionnette, un blond qui tenait fermement la main d'une brune inconsciente. L'interne donna des instructions et Sakura poussa le brancard vers l'entrée. Une fois celui-ci à l'intérieur, tout se déroula rapidement. L'étudiant conclut que la blessure pouvait être soignée sans intervention chirurgicale, ce qui rassura le jeune blond. Sakura accompagna la patiente et l'installa à l'aide de son collègue, sur un lit dans une chambre. Un médecin s'approcha et lut le dossier de la jeune femme. Ils désinfectèrent soigneusement la plaie puis appliquèrent un pansement. Heureusement pour eux, la patiente ne présentait pas de cloque. Sakura sortit de la pièce et aperçut le jeune homme qui accompagnait la patiente.

 **_** **Excusez-moi** **,** fit-elle. Le jeune homme se tourna, **Votre amie va bien. Son état n'est pas grave. Elle devra juste rester quelques temps à l'hôpital afin que sa blessure soit complètement guérie, mais ne vous en faites pas, elle ne risque plus rien. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs la voir.**

Le jeune homme souffla de soulagement.

 **_ Merci,** répondit t-il.  
 **_ Je vous en prie,** sourit la rose, **c'est mon boulot.**

La jeune femme s'éloigna tandis que le blond l'observait. Son téléphone sonna soudainement et il fouilla dans sa poche afin d'y répondre.

 **_ Allô ?** demanda t-il.  
 _ **_ Naruto t'es où ?**_ Interrogea la voix grave à l'autre bout du fil.  
 **_ Je suis devant la chambre d'Hinata. Et toi ?**  
 _ **_ Je suis à l'hôpital. Mais il y a une queue pas possible. Je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter cette attente. Tu ne connais pas quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider ?**_  
 **_ Euh... peut-être que je pourrais demander à l'infirmière qui a soignée Hinata, elle semblait gentille. Rejoins-moi au deuxième étage devant la chambre cent cinquante.**

La tonalité lui parvint à l'oreille signalant que son ami avait raccroché. Il chercha autour de lui une chevelure rose mais rien, aucune trace. Il soupira. Sasuke allait râler. Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci apparut.

 **_ Naruto,** interpella t-il.

Le blond se tourna vers son ami.

 **_ Tu es déjà là ? Ah tu vas m'excuser mais l'infirmière a disparu alors qu'elle était là à peine deux minutes. Elle reviendra sûrement,** Dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

Le brun haussa des épaules et s'assit sur une des chaises à côté de la porte de la chambre. Il enleva son gant qui était brûlé et observa sa main rougie.

 **_ Sinon Hinata, elle va bien ?**  
 **_ Oui,** hocha Naruto de la tête, **elle est tirée d'affaire. Elle devra juste rester quelques temps mais sinon elle va bien.**  
 **_ Tu ne vas pas la voir ?**  
 **_ Si mais tu m'avais appelé donc...**

Naruto laissa sa phrase en suspens et s'avachit sur sa chaise. Dans son mouvement, il aperçut une touffe rose et se leva rapidement et sous le regard hébété de Sasuke, il arrêta la jeune femme.

 **_ Excusez-moi,** dit-il sous le regard surpris de l'infirmière, **mais mon ami a mal à la main et s'est sans doute brûlé, vous pourriez y jetez un coup d'œil ?**  
 **_Euh...,** fit-elle incertaine, **j'aimerais bien mais je ne suis qu'une simple infirmière. Je ne peux m'occuper de patient. Vous devriez dire à votre ami de prendre consultation avec un médecin au premier étage.**  
 **_ Oui mais,** s'empressa de rajouter le blond, **c'est lui qui a sauvé ma petite amie, s'il vous plaît...** Supplia Naruto.

Sakura hésita devant le regard du jeune homme. Elle observa le dit "ami" et regarda sa main. Elle soupira et accepta. Naruto lui fit un énorme sourire.

 **_ Merci beaucoup !**  
 **_ C'est bon, suivez moi.**

Elle se tourna et avança dans le couloir. Les deux jeunes hommes lui emboîtèrent le pas après que Naruto eut fait signe à Sasuke. Ils se dirigèrent vers une salle d'auscultation et Sakura demanda à Sasuke de s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle observa sa main. Le dos de celle-ci était rougie mais rien de plus. Ce n'était qu'une brûlure au premier degré. Elle lui fit passer de l'eau froide puis lui mit de la pommade avant de finir le tout avec un bandage.

 **_ Ce n'est rien du tout. Il vous suffira d'acheter ce médicament,** indiqua t-elle en l'écrivant sur une feuille, **et de masser légèrement toutes les nuits. Vous pouvez prendre vos médicaments habituels contre les douleurs si vous en ressentez . Évitez de vous brûler une seconde fois évidemment et changez le bandage régulièrement, mais vous pourrez l'enlever dès que les rougeurs commenceront à disparaître.**

Elle leva la tête pour lui tendre la feuille mais se stoppa. Son regard vert émeraude était tombé sur des pupilles sombres et profondes. Un regard magnifique songea t-elle.

 **_ Évidemment,** se reprit-elle, **ce n'est pas une ordonnance et le médicament inscrit n'en a pas besoin. Le seul inconvénient est que le prix sera plus élevé. Enfin, si vous bénéficiez d'aide...**  
 **_ Je vous remercie,** dit Sasuke en prenant la feuille.

Naruto la remercia à son tour. Elle hocha la tête et alla leur ouvrir la porte. Ils sortirent après l'avoir salué une dernière fois et Sakura ferma la porte. Elle se mit à ranger le matériel et soupira. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle n'avait pas de diplôme pour et pouvait se faire sanctionner. Elle avait accepté car la blessure du jeune brun n'était pas grave. Il aurait bien pu passer à la pharmacie sans passer à la case hôpital. La rose se remémora la réaction qu'elle eut à la vue de ces yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait des yeux aussi noirs. Elle sourit légèrement et sortit de la pièce discrètement. 

Sakura patientait. Elle avait fini son service de la journée à dix-sept heures et avait rendez vous avec sa meilleure amie à dix-huit heures. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues. Temari était partie en voyage d'affaire à New York. Elle était avocate et était allée résoudre "une affaire de la plus grande importance", selon elle. Selon Sakura, c'était juste un divorce de plus. Assise sur le banc d'un arrêt de bus, elle attendait, impatiente, son arrivée. Dix minutes étaient passées et Sakura se dit que la blonde n'avait pas changée d'un poil, la ponctualité n'était pas son fort. Alors qu'elle allait l'appeler, un taxi s'arrêta devant elle et une belle jeune femme en sortit. Grande, blonde aux yeux verts, elle paya le conducteur avant de se tourner vers la rose. Ses yeux verts foncés pétillèrent et un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

 **_ T'es en retard !** L'accusa Sakura.  
 **_ Quel accueil,** soupira Temari. Son sourire avait disparu. **Ça fait deux semaines qu'on s'est pas vues et c'est la première chose que tu me dis.**  
 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?** Interrogea Sakura en regardant la blonde de travers.  
 **_ J'sais pas moi ! "Bonjour, comment tu vas, ton audience s'est bien passée ? " Enfin la normale quoi !**  
 **_ Mais je m'en fous,** souffla Sakura blasée.  
 **_ T'es sérieuse ?!** S'indigna Temari sous le rire de Sakura.  
 **_ Je plaisante Temari,** ria Sakura heureuse de retrouver son amie, **je plaisante !**

La jeune femme se leva et marcha accompagnée de la blonde. Elles discutèrent tout en se baladant dans les rues de Boston, avant que Sakura, fatiguée, propose d'acheter de quoi se rafraîchir. Elles rentrèrent dans un café à l'allure accueillante et y ressortirent avec de quoi grignoter et de quoi boire. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers un parc et s'assirent dans un coin tranquille.

 **_ Sinon ton audience ?**  
 **_ Nickel !** S'exclama Temari avec enjouement, **En plus j'ai eu le plaisir d'évincer cette femmelette de Brown !**  
 **_ Cet avocat ?** Demanda la rose en prenant une bouchée de son muffin.  
 **_ Ouais** , lança la blonde, **Cet avocat là ! Une vrai ordure ! Provocateur en plus !**  
 **_ C'est bon j'ai compris !** Coupa Sakura qui se dit que si elle continuait, elle en aurait encore pour des heures, **Tu l'aimes pas.**  
 **_ C'est le cas de le dire ! Je ne le supporte pas ce mec, c'est fou ! Et toi ?** Interrogea Temari au bout de quelques minutes, **T'as rien à me raconter ? Il ne s'est rien passé à Boston pendant mon absence ?**

Sakura aspira dans sa paille tout en réfléchissant. Rien de bien excitant, elle avait juste travaillé et travaillé. En pensant travail, elle se souvint du brun qu'elle avait soignée plus tôt. Un petit sourire se logea sur ses lèvres.

 **_ C'est quoi ce sourire !** Remarqua la blonde, **Je te connais tu me caches quelque chose !**  
 **_ Arrête de crier,** Intima t-elle.

Sakura fit une petite moue avant de repousser une mèche devant ces yeux.

 **_ Non c'est juste que... j'ai vu un mec aujourd'hui...**  
 **_ J'en étais sûre !** S'écria Temari, **Ah je te connais trop bien ! Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois comme ça, vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air ?**  
 **_ Temari** ! S'exclama Sakura outrée, **Baisse d'un ton je t'ai dit !**  
 **_ Ah ! Tu ne m'as pas contredite, alors quoi c'est vrai ?**  
 **_ Bien sûr que non !** S'insurgea la rose, **Pour ça, il faudrait avoir du temps. Non, c'est juste qu'il était mignon...et il avait de beaux yeux...**  
 **_ C'est tout ?** fit la blonde déçue, **Quoi, vous vous êtes parlés au moins ? Parce qu'on sait jamais avec toi...**  
 **_ Bah oui,** répondit Sakura comme si c'était une évidence. Elle tripota une mèche de cheveux, **Enfin, il m'a dit au revoir quoi...**

Temari la regarda abasourdie. Elle savait que Sakura était du genre à s'extasier devant un mec facilement, mais de là à penser à un inconnu à qui on avait juste dit au revoir, c'était trop !

 **_ Vous vous êtes dit au revoir hein,** répéta t-elle à Sakura sur un ton gaga, qui hocha la tête en souriant, **Et tu te sens fière ?**

La rose perdit son sourire.

 **_ Arrête de te moquer de moi, je suis sérieuse. Ce mec m'a marqué ! Si t'avais vu, la manière dont il me regardait-**  
 **_ Il te regardait normalement Sakura,** coupa Temari, **T'étais sûrement en train de lui parler.**  
 **_ Ouais bon,** s'agaça la rose, **T'étais pas là, t'as pas vu la profondeur de son regard, la noirceur de ses yeux, la sombreté qui s'y dégageait !** S'écria t-elle dans son trip.  
 **_ Ça existe comme mot "sombreté" ?** S'interrogea l'avocate, pensive.  
 **_ On s'en fout ! En bref, il était magnifique !**  
 **_ Ok,** fit Temari, **Ok d'accord,... et sinon, il s'appelle comment ?**

Sakura la dévisagea.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, je n'allais pas lui demandé son nom, c'était un patient !**  
 **_ Et bien alors, pourquoi tu me parles de lui depuis dix minutes si tu ne sais rien ?**  
 **_ Bah...** dit Sakura stupidement, **parce qu'il est beau...**

Temari se tapa le front de sa main, désespérée.

 **_ Oh mon Dieu...** dit-elle affligée, **Tu sais que t'es désespérante ?**  
 **_ Mais Temari !** fit la rose, **Tu sais très bien que je ne le reverrai jamais ! Donc je peux m'extasier autant que je veux ! En plus ça faisait longtemps...**  
 **_ Qu'est ce qui fait longtemps ?**  
 **_ Et bien que je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse ! Avant je tombais facilement "in love" d'un garçon, c'était marrant...** se remémora Sakura nostalgique.  
 **_ Ouais et bien tu n'as pas changé ! Dix ans plus tard tu es toujours la même !** S'exclama Temari, **À quinze ans tu m'as parlé d'un garçon, pendant une semaine, que tu avais vue dans un Flunch et à vingt-cinq ans, tu me parles d'un homme à qui tu n'as même pas tenu une conversation plus de dix minutes ! Tu m'expliques en quoi tu es nostalgique ? Tu n'as pas changé du tout.**

Sakura fit une petite moue avant de sourire.

 **_ Tu as raison. Mais tu t'es trompée, ce garçon, je ne l'ai pas rencontré dans un Flunch mais dans un fast-food. Même que c'était le jour de l'an...**  
 **_ Ah parce que tu t'en souviens encore ?**  
 **_ Évidemment ! Je me demande si je pourrais le reconnaître si je le revoyais...**  
 **_ Seigneur !** Se désespéra Temari, **Tu te rends compte que tu ne lui as même pas adressée la parole ?**  
 **_ Je sais Tema', j'ai beau joué la stupide au coeur d'artichaut je suis une adulte maintenant.**  
 **_ On se demande tiens !**  
 **_ Hé !** S'exclama Sakura. **Ce que je veux dire,** Reprit-elle après un moment de pause **, C'est que c'est amusant de jouer l'amoureuse transie, surtout pour une célibataire désespérée comme moi.**

Temari ria.

 **_ Ne me le fais pas dire ! C'est quand la dernière fois que t'as eue une relation avec un homme ?**  
 **_ C'était il y a deux ans, avec un brun. Mais j'ai rompu car il était trop lourd.**  
 **_ Cela remonte à loin dis moi, t'en as pas marre ?**  
 **_ Franchement ? Non. Enfin, je ne ressens pas vraiment l'envie d'être en couple en ce moment.**

Temari hocha la tête compréhensive. Tout le monde ne voulait pas être en couple, et malgré le caractère un peu puéril de Sakura, elle savait très bien que cette dernière était mature, plus mature que les gens ne pouvaient le croire.

 **_ Tu as raison,** confirma Temari. **À un certain moment, je me dis que s'il n'y avait pas eu Shikamaru, je serais seule.**  
 **_ J'avoue,** fit Sakura, **Qui supporterait ton caractère de merde longtemps ? Il n'y a que Shikamaru pour ça.**

Temari sourit.

 **_ C'est vrai.**

Sakura la dévisagea un moment.

 **_ Tu as de la chance Temari,** déclara t-elle sous le regard surpris de celle-ci **, Je me demande quand est-ce que je trouverai un homme qui me correspondra, parce qu'il ne faut pas mentir, je ne suis pas facile à vivre.**

Le regard de la blonde s'adoucit.

 **_ Ne t'inquiète pas** , sourit-elle, **Il y aura bien un homme qui t'acceptera comme tu es.**  
 **_ Évidemment !** Fit Sakura un air moqueur sur le visage, **Si quelqu'un te supporte, alors le monde entier m'aime !**  
 **_ Ha-ha,** répondit Temari avant de tirer les joues de la rose, **Alors, notre célibataire endurcie nous fait une crise de solitude, hein ?**

Sakura dégagea les mains de Temari de ses joues avant de soupirer. Son regard s'attarda sur le poignet de la blonde où la montre indiquait dix-neuf heures et demie. Elle soupira intérieurement. Pauvre Shikamaru...

 **_ Temari...**  
 **_ Hm ?** , Se tourna l'avocate.  
 **_ T'avais pas rendez-vous avec Shikamaru ?**

La blonde se figea tandis qu'un blanc s'installa. Elle finit par hausser des épaules avant de répondre :

 **_ C'est vrai, mais j'ai le temps j'ai rendez-vous à ...-oh merde !** Fit-elle en regardant sa montre, **J'suis en retard !**  
 **_ Pour ne pas changer,** marmonna Sakura.  
 **_ Non, sérieux il faut que j'y aille ! J'ai déjà trente minutes de retard. Il doit être en train de râler là, bon je te laisse !** Salua t-elle rapidement avant de partir.  
 **_ Salut** , fit Sakura en faisant un signe de la main.

Temari lui répondit par de grands gestes avant de disparaître de la vue de la rose. Elle soupira. Elle se retrouvait seule, sans programme prévue pour la soirée. Après être restée dix minutes assise à se reposer, elle se leva nonchalamment et prit le chemin de la sortie du parc afin de rentrer chez elle.

* * *

Sasuke s'étira. Ses bras retombèrent lourdement sur le matelas alors qu'il soufflait, détendu. Un léger vent traversa ses rideaux et caressa son visage, marqué par le sommeil dont il venait de sortir. Son regard sombre s'attarda sur l'horloge. Il avait bien dormi et avait même fait une grasse matinée. Fait très rare étant donné qu'il était toujours pris par son métier. Doucement il se releva et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Il observa sa main qui était encore légèrement rougie mais qui ne possédait pas de bandage. C'était cette main qui l'avait dispensée de travail ce week-end. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il s'était fait mal lors de l'opération sauvetage dans l'école où travaillait la petite-amie de Naruto. Enfin plus pour longtemps, ricana le brun en songeant aux projets qu'avait son meilleur ami de se marier avec la belle brune.

Sasuke se leva finalement et alla tiré les rideaux. Il ouvrit grand la fenêtre qui était juste entrouverte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il alla faire sa toilette. Une demi-heure plus tard, il était lavé et habillé d'un jogging, torse nu. Il prit le chemin de la cuisine et se fit un petit déjeuner gourmand. Il s'assit et sirota son café tout en lisant un journal. Ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone qui le sortit de sa lecture.

 **_ Allô ?** décrocha t-il.  
 ** __ Sasuke, il faut que tu m'aides !_**  
 **_ Au revoir Naruto.**  
 _ **_ Attend !**_ S'écria t-il, _**C'est important ! Rejoins-moi dans dix minutes au resto d'accord ? Il faut absolument que tu m'aides !**_  
 **_ Si c'est si urgent tu peux en parler au téléphone, ça ira plus vite.**  
 ** __ Non ! Il faut que je te parle en face à face._**  
 **_ Naruto,** prévint Sasuke le ton menaçant, **Si c'est encore un de tes coups foireux, tu vas aller rejoindre ta fiancée à l'hosto, c'est clair ?**  
 _ **_ Limpide !**_ S'écria Naruto le ton joyeux, _**À tout à l'heure !**_

Sasuke raccrocha avant de poser son Smartphone sur la table. Il ne le sentait pas. Il savait que c'était encore un coup foireux mais comme d'habitude, il se prenait au jeu. Il se leva et se changea rapidement. Il remplaça son jogging par un simple jean et enfila une chemise blanche. Après s'être chaussé, il pris son cellulaire, ses clés et son porte-monnaie avant de quitter son appartement. Il descendit jusqu'au garage sous son immeuble puis entra dans sa voiture. À tous les coups, Naruto avait appelé leurs amis et préparé quelque chose. Le fait est qu'à chaque fois que le blond lui donnait rendez-vous à son restaurant, qui plus est avant midi, il avait droit à une réunion entre amis. Il soupira et démarra.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sasuke s'était garé et était arrivé au point de rendez-vous. C'était le restaurant de rāmen du blond. Il entra et une délicieuse odeur de rāmen chatouilla ses narines. Même s'il ne le disait pas à haute voix, il reconnaissait bien le talent de l'Uzumaki concernant ce plat. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour rien qu'il en avait fait son métier. Il s'approcha de la seule table où les chaises étaient à terre, étant donné que le restaurant ouvrait à partir de midi, et s'assit. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il vit, Neji et Kiba, des amis, installés et buvant une tasse de café pour le premier et un soda pour le second. Il s'assit après les avoir salué et attendit. Cinq minutes plus tard, Naruto apparut un tabler autour de la taille avec un bol de rāmen instantané. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

 **_ Il est dix-heures,** Déclara t-il alors que Naruto s'affala sur une chaise.  
 **_ J'ai faim.**  
 **_ Tu peux pas prendre un petit-déjeuner comme tout le monde ?**

Naruto grimaça.

 **_ Je déteste prendre un petit déjeuner. Que ce soit le lait, le café ou le thé, je déteste ça !**

Neji fit un sourire en coin.

 **_ Pourtant tu vas devoir t'y habituer. Hinata est une fanatique du thé.**

Le blond haussa les épaules.

 **_ Ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger.**

Kiba prit un air sceptique.

 **_ Je ne te comprends pas Naruto. Pourquoi est-ce que tu manges des rāmen industriels, alors que tu es chef d'un restaurant spécialisé dans ce plat.**

Naruto sourit malicieusement.

 **_ Parce qu'elles sont bonnes. Et puis, mine de rien, c'est long à préparer.**  
 **_ Ah parce que toi Kiba,** Fit Neji, **Ce qui te choques, c'est qu'il mange des rāmen alors qu'il peut en faire et non qu'il n'est que dix-heures du matin .**

Le jeune homme haussa des épaules. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns et posa ses yeux noisettes sur son ami.

 **_ Rien ne m'étonne avec lui. C'est un gros bouffon.**  
 **_ Je te remercie,** Ironisa Naruto, **J'adore ta délicatesse.**  
 **_ C'est de famille,** Répondit Kiba goguenard.

Sasuke lui claqua sa langue, agacé, avant de demander.

 **_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ici à dix-heures, si ce n'est pour te voir ingurgiter des cochonneries ?**  
 **_ Hé !** S'indigna le blond, **Les rāmen ne sont pas des cochonneries !**  
 **_ Si tu veux. En revanche ça** , Dit-il en pointant le bol en plastique, **Ce sont des cochonneries. Et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.**

Naruto posa ses baguettes sur la table et prit un air sérieux. Kiba fit une fausse mine effrayée.

 **_ Wouah, ça fait peur.**  
 **_ Je suis sérieux Kiba, j'ai besoin de votre aide.**  
 **_ Là, ça fait vraiment peur,** Se moqua Neji.

Mais Naruto garda sa mine sérieuse.

 **_ Il faut vraiment que vous m'aidiez. Il se trouve que je suis dans une période de ma vie où je-**  
 **_ Abrège,** Coupa Sasuke.

Naruto eut un air boudeur.

 **_ Bon, Reprit-il, Je veux que vous m'aidiez à organiser ma fête de fiançailles.**

Un silence s'installa.

 **_ Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de choses, mais je veux m'occuper de tout et faire une surprise à Hinata. Je veux lui montrer que je peux réaliser ce genre de tâches.**

Sasuke soupira. C'était en effet une mauvaise blague. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir.

 **_ Donc si j'ai bien compris,** Récapitula Sasuke en se massant les tempes, **Tu veux organiser ta fête de fiançailles.**

Naruto hocha la tête.

 **_ Alors que tu n'as même pas demandé Hinata en mariage ?**

Naruto approuva de nouveau. Kiba et Neji, qui n'étaient pas au courant de ce détail eurent des expressions désespérées.

 **_ Naruto,** Intervint Kiba, **Ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elle pourrait refuser ?**  
 **_ Impossible !** S'exclama le blond.  
 **_ Ah bah tiens ! C'est bizarre, j'ai eu la même réaction lorsque j'ai su que tu voulais sortir avec ma cousine,** S'écria Neji un air railleur.

Naruto secoua la tête.

 **_ J'en suis persuadé. Elle dira oui.**  
 **_ Si tu veux. Mais réfléchis d'abord à la manière dont tu vas lui demander sa main au lieu de prévoir la fête. Et d'ailleurs, qui te dit qu'elle en voudra une ?**  
 **_ Voyons Kiba ! Hinata est une Hyūga ! Si je ne fais pas de fête de fiançailles, ce n'est pas elle qui me dira non, mais son père !**

Neji affirma. Hiashi ne laisserait pas n'importe qui épouser sa fille.

 **_ Pour la nourriture,** Dit Naruto, Je m'en occupe. **Ce serait dommage de-**  
 **_ Hors de question !** S'exclamèrent les trois jeunes hommes.

Naruto fronça des sourcils.

 **_ Et pourquoi ça ?**  
 **_ Parce que tu nous préparerais des rāmen : des rāmen en entrée, des rāmen en plat et des rāmen pour le dessert. Surtout si tu veux épouser Hinata, ne te charge pas de la nourriture,** Avertit Sasuke.  
 **_ Et de la décoration. Il serait capable de nous dénicher une salle aux murs oranges,** Marmonna Kiba.  
 **_ D'ailleurs j'en ai trouvé une qui n'est pas-**  
 **_ Qu'est-ce que je disais !** S'exaspéra le brun.  
 **_ Mais c'est bon !** S'agaça l'Uzumaki, **Je ne suis pas stupide au point de choisir du orange pétant ! La salle est peinte d'une couleur claire. C'est du orange pâle...**  
 **_ Mouais,** Fit Neji pas très convaincu, **Faudrait visiter pour le voir.**

Naruto posa sur eux un regard plein d'espoir.

 **_ Alors vous m'aidez ?**

Sasuke soupira. Mon dieu ! Ce blond lui faisait faire toute sorte de choses.

 **_ Occupe-toi plutôt de ta demande. Après on verra.**

Le visage du blond s'illumina.

 **_ Sas'ke...les gars,** Prononça Naruto la voix tremblotante, **Je vous promets que vous serez mes damoiseaux d'honneurs !**

Kiba rigola.

 **_ On dit garçon d'honneur idiot, pas damoiseau !**

Naruto haussa les épaules.

 **_ C'est la même chose.**  
 **_ Bien sûr que non,** Renchérit Sasuke, **Ça ne veut rien dire.**

Naruto cligna des yeux avant de se gratter les cheveux en riant bêtement. Kiba l'insulta d'idiot tandis que Neji se désolait déjà pour sa cousine à l'hôpital. Sasuke dans tout ce bruit, souriait légèrement. Malgré tout ses défauts, Naruto restait Naruto. Il était sûr qu'Hinata et lui vivraient heureux. Il soupira avant de se lamenter. Mise à part la joie qu'il ressentait pour son ami, il y avait une chose qui ne changeait pas.

Il détestait les mariages.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo !

Me revoilà pour un deuxième chapitre ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai déjà commencé à introduire d'autres personnages qui sont Shika et Ino. C'est peut-être un peu rapide mais c'est fait exprès, ils auront un rôle plus ou moins important dans l'histoire.  
~ Laissez-moi vos avis ! ~

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

Sasuke patientait. Adossé à un mur de la salle d'attente, il patientait aux côtés de Naruto. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua l'air nerveux du blond. Il soupira ennuyé. Il était ennuyé car il savait déjà quelle scène allait se dérouler dans le hall de cet hôpital, du moins il s'en doutait. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue la veille. Naruto avait finalement réussi à le convaincre lui, Neji et Kiba de l'aider dans la réalisation de la fête de fiançailles. Et tant de boulot avait déclenché en lui une migraine. Un mal qui allait s'accentuer à l'approche du mariage. Il ne savait pas quand serait fixée la cérémonie, mais il n'avait pas hâte. Il voulait même, que cela se fasse le plus lentement possible. Pour certaines personnes, son non-enjouement face à cet événement serait perçu comme une sorte de méchanceté. Surtout, que c'était son meilleur ami qui se mariait. Mais voilà, s'il y avait bien une chose que Sasuke Uchiha ne supportait pas, c'était les mariages.

Les mariages. Un mélange de joie et de bonheur tellement mielleux qu'il en avait des nausées. Une mariée qui se faisait attendre et qui, pour en rajouter une couche, prenait dix minutes pour parcourir l'allée jusqu'à l'autel. À croire qu'elle voulait retarder l'échéance. Mais son aversion pour les mariages n'était pas totalement due à la longue cérémonie barbante selon lui. Non, cela était du au fait que depuis tout petit, il ne faisait qu'assister à ce genre d'événement. Sa famille était très grande, il était donc fréquent qu'il doive y assister. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, Mikoto, sa mère, était une grande fanatique de ce genre de célébration. La grande sœur de la nièce du mari de sa tante se marie ? Mikoto accourt. Le petit-fils du grand-oncle qui était le cousin de son grand-père va finalement se passer la bague au doigt ? Mikoto accourt. Sans oublier dans tout ça, sa petite famille composée de son grand frère et de son père. Mais il y avait aussi les cousins, les cousines éloignées, les tantes, tant de personnes qui se mariaient, ce qui voulait dire, tant de mariages à assister.

Et puis Sasuke avait grandi. Durant toute son enfance, il avait juste du supporter les pleurs tristes et émus ou la jovialité que créaient ces cérémonies. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Mais à présent, il avait droit aux remarques. Son jeune cousin se mariait ? Il devait prendre exemple sur lui. Il avait maintenant droit aux vieux conseils de ces oncles qui lui disait comment "pécho" une fille, de ses tantes qui lui décrivaient les points faibles des femmes à exploiter et de sa mère qui dans tout ça, lui lançait des regards emplis de sous-entendus. Comme si les jérémiades de sa famille ne lui suffisaient pas, elle devait en plus de ça, acquiescer de manière plus qu'évidente.

Et lorsqu'il voyait l'état de Naruto face à l'inévitable, il se disait qu'il était bien célibataire. Pas qu'une relation avec une femme le révulsait ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais la liberté à laquelle il avait droit lui convenait. Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, Naruto se leva soudainement nerveux. Curieux, Sasuke leva les yeux vers la source qui avait rendue son ami ainsi et vit une belle brune de dos parlant avec des infirmières. Elle se tourna et ses beaux yeux nacres se mirent à pétiller à la vue de son petit-ami. Elle s'approcha, souriante.

 **_ Naruto !**

Naruto se précipita vers elle et cria :

 **_ Hinata ! Épouse-moi !**

Hinata se stoppa, surprise, alors que des regards se dirigeaient vers eux. Naruto s'arrêta à sa hauteur et la regarda sérieusement.

 **_ Hinata, tu sais, j'y ai pensé et repensé et je n'ai pas trouvé de réponse, ni le courage. Mais pourtant, lorsque Sasuke m'a appelé en me disant que ton lieu de travail était en feu, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser de peur.**

Le regard de la belle se fit doux alors que de son côté, Sasuke levait les yeux au ciel. Tout un discours pour une demande !

 **_ Et je crois, non j'en suis sûr, c'est au moment où je t'ai vu sur ce brancard que j'ai réalisé que la vie était courte, et que je voulais la passer avec toi.**

Naruto prit la main d'Hinata, respira profondément et encra ses perles bleues ciel dans son regard.

 **_ Hinata, veux-tu m'épouser ?**

Un long silence se fit dans cette salle d'habitude bruyante. Tous, attendait la réponse de la jeune femme alors que pour Sasuke c'était évident. Si Hinata disait non, il serait le premier à rire, se disait-il intérieurement, narquois.

Hinata serra la main du blond et sourit les yeux humides, elle sauta au coup du jeune homme en criant:

 **_ Évidemment ! Évidemment Naruto !**

L'Uzumaki heureux, embrassa farouchement Hinata qui hoqueta avant de répondre. Des applaudissements et des sifflements se firent entendre alors que les fiancés se souriaient.

 **_ Ah par contre,** Fit Naruto en se gratta l'arrière de la tête, **C'est ballot, mais j'avais pas prévu de te faire ma demande aujourd'hui et de cette manière. C'est quand je t'ai vu que je l'ai faite spontanément. Du coup, j'ai pas de bague.**

Sasuke leva ses sourcils. Il rêvait ou Naruto avait bien dit ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était limite si le blond lui avait laissé une seconde de répit pour cette fameuse demande " improvisée ". Comme si Naruto pouvait inventer tout ça tout seul. Hinata elle haussa des épaules.

 **_ Ça peut attendre. Et puis de toute façon, t'es nul en matière de bijoux.**

Et elle tombait dedans en plus ! Sasuke était sidéré. C'est qu'il était doué en matière de séduction cet imbécile ! Le brun fit un sourire au coin. Il était quand même heureux pour son ami. Et en voyant le sourire débile qui ornait ces lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller le titiller légèrement.

* * *

Hinata tapotait la table de ses doigts. De son regard nacré, elle dévisageait les quatre jeunes hommes installés face à elle. L'un esquivait son regard, l'autre lui envoyait un regard ennuyé, un autre la fixait avec un regard similaire au sien et le dernier, son cher fiancé, pensait pouvoir lui échapper en mangeant des rāmen. Elle tapa violemment la table, faisant sursauter les jeunes hommes.

 **_ Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, qui a accepté l'idée de Naruto ?**

Un lourd silence s'installa.

 **_ _Qui !_** Cria t-elle.

Kiba déglutit. Il s'approcha de Naruto discrètement.

 **_ Si tu ne veux plus te marier, c'est maintenant ou jamais,** marmonna t-il.

Il se reçut un morceau de gomme en plein front.

_ **Aie !** Fit-il en se tournant vers la brune, **Tu m'as fait mal ! Et puis je peux savoir d'où tu sors ce bout de gomme ?**  
 **_ Kiba, je suis professeure. En tant que telle, je me dois de toujours avoir du matériel sur moi.**  
 **_ Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Naruto, fuis tant qu'il en est encore temps ! Je suis sûr qu'elle se promène avec des compas, elle va te tuer !**  
 **_ Arrête de dire des bêtises tu veux ! Et puis vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question !**

Sasuke souffla encore et toujours ennuyé.

 **_ Mais on s'en fiche de savoir qui a accepté en premier ou non. L'important est le résultat.**  
 **_ Oui, mais on parle d'un résultat initié par Naruto, il est normal que je m'inquiète.**  
 **_ Rassure-toi,** intervint Neji, **Nous l'avons aidé. Tout est bien jol-**  
 **_ Quoi !** S'écria t-elle sans savoir si c'est parce qu'elle était effrayée par ce que venait de dire Neji ou par le fait qu'il allait prononcer le mot "joli", **Vous l'avez aider ? Vous ?**  
 **_ Sympa,** marmonna son cousin, **La confiance règne ici.**

Hinata souffla.

 **_ Neji,** commença t-elle, **La seule et dernière fois que je t'ai demandée de m'aider à organiser une réunion de famille, on s'est retrouvés avec des assiettes en plastique pour manger du calamar sauté. Et tu veux que je te fasse confiance ?**  
 **_ Mais tu vas arrêter de raconter cette histoire ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il y a eu quelques malentendus. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était même pas moi qui avait commandé ces assiettes, c'était Kiba...**  
 **_ Quoi ?!** S'étrangla t-elle, **Tu avais demandé de l'aide à Kiba ? Et c'est sensé me rassurer ?!**

Kiba leva les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence.

 **_ Il m'avait proposé un prix alors...**

La brune soupira désespérée avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

 **_ Naruto, fais quelque chose !** Murmura l'Inuzuka à Naruto en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Le blond toussota avant de prendre un visage embêté. Il prit un faux air gentil et s'approcha d'Hinata.

 **_ _Honey_ ,** Fit-il à l'intention de sa fiancée avec un fort accent, **_Honey_ ?** Répéta t-il.

Hinata le coupa d'un geste de main sec.

 **_ Tais-toi je réfléchis.**  
 **_ Mais, honey-**  
 **_ Tais-toi j'ai dit. Et arrête avec tes «honey» je ne suis pas faite de miel.**

Naruto prit un air boudeur alors que Kiba ricana.

 **_ On voit tout de suite qui va porter la culotte hein !** Se moqua t-il.

L'Uzumaki qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié la remarque du jeune homme se mit à froncer les sourcils.

 **_ C'est bon Hinata, t'abuses. Si je me suis occupé de la fête de fiançailles c'était justement pour te faire plaisir, c'est vraiment vexant la manière dont tu réagis.**

La jeune femme leva la tête.

 **_ Tu ne comprends pas. Il ne s'agit pas de moi, de toi ou de nos amis, il s'agit de ma famille Naruto !**  
 **_ Et bien quoi ? C'est quoi la différence ?**

L'Hyūga soupira. Elle reprit calmement.

 **_ É** **coute, tu sais personnellement, je m'en contrefiche. S'il n'y avait que nos amis et nous, on aurait très bien pu le faire dans ton restaurant et manger des** **rāmen.** Naruto sourit, **Mais là, il s'agit de ma famille et de notre futur mariage. Ce sont le genre de personnes à ne pas laisser passer la moindre faute. Ils sont capables de dire à une personne que ce qu'il a fait leur déplaît alors qu'ils pensent le contraire juste pour le décourager.**  
 **_ Tu parles de ton père là,** glissa Kiba.  
 **_ S'ils apprennent que c'est toi qui a tout organisé, ils vont tout critiquer de la couleur des murs, à la décoration de la serviette de table. C'est pour ça, que je m'inquiète. Sinon, je te fais confiance,** Finit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Naruto qui avait toujours gardé ses sourcils froncés, fit un grand sourire.

 **_ C'est pas grave Hinata. Je sais très bien que je n'arriverai pas à combler les attentes de la famille Hyūga. Moi je pensais juste à toi. Et puis, tu sais, ça fait deux semaines qu'on prépare cette fête, je t'assure qu'on a eu le temps de tout vérifier et on a demandé l'avis de plusieurs personnes, donc ne t'inquiète pas.**

Hinata leva un sourcil, soupçonneuse.

 **_ Et je peux savoir qui sont ces personnes ?**

Naruto se passa la main derrière le cou.

 **_ Ah eux ? Ce... ce sont des personnes de ta famille !**

La brune hocha la tête faisant mine de comprendre.

 **_ Des personnes de ma famille ! Comme Neji par exemple, et encore Neji peut-être.**  
 **_ Hinata...** Fit Naruto en faisant la moue.

La brune fit un geste nonchalant de la main.

 **_ Je dis ça comme ça Naruto, je viens de te dire que je te faisais confiance. Et puis...** S'arrêta t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses joues, **T'es trop mignon quand tu boudes !**

Naruto flatté, continua à bouder alors qu'Hinata s'extasiait sur sa bouille. Neji, Sasuke et Kiba les dévisageaient.

 **_ P'tain j'ai envie de vomir,** articula Neji.  
 **_ Et puis, arrête de gonfler tes joues de cette manière,** déclara Sasuke en observant Naruto, **On dirait un hamster.**

Kiba pouffa alors que Naruto se tourna, mécontent avant de sourire malicieusement.

 **_ Vous êtes jaloux c'est pour ça ! Vous ne connaissez pas ce sentiment d'être en couple et d'être heureux à deux !**  
 **_ Je ne vois pas le rapport entre être en couple et paraître idiot,** marmonna Sasuke.  
 **_ Mais si voyons ! C'est lorsqu'on est amoureux qu'on voit le monde différemment et qu'on se moque de paraître idiot !**  
 **_ Bois une tequila et tu verras le monde différemment,** proposa Neji.

Naruto souffla désespéré.

 **_ Quelle mauvaise foi ! Vous êtes de vrais célibataires endurcis ! Mangez un peu de rāmen, ça vous détendra.**

Neji leva les yeux au ciel alors que Sasuke regardait Naruto de manière désespérée.

 **_ En parlant de nourriture,** commença Hinata, **on va manger quoi ?**  
 **_ Bah des rāmen Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger d'autre ?** Répondit le blond, crédulement.

Hinata cligna des yeux.

 **_ Tu veux faire manger des rāmen à ma famille Naruto ?**  
 **_ Hein ? Mais non, j'ai jamais dit ça !**  
 **_ Bah si tu viens de le dire.**  
 **_ Bah non.**  
 **_ Bah si, tu viens de dire qu'on allait manger des rāmen.**  
 **_ Mais je ne te parlais pas de la fête de fiançailles, mais de tout à l'heure !**  
 **_ Naruto,** s'exaspéra la jeune femme, **On a mangé il y a même pas une heure !**  
 **_ Et alors, j'ai faim moi !**  
 **_ Quand je disais que c'était un bouffon,** murmura Kiba.

Naruto lui lança un regard noir.

 **_ On a toujours pas trouvé pour la nourriture,** fit Sasuke, **Neji a dit qu'il allait se renseigner.**  
 **_ Se renseigner où ?** Questionna t-elle.

Neji passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

 **_ Et bien, j'ai demandé à Tenten si elle ne connaissait pas un bon chef, et elle a dit qu'elle se renseignerait.**  
 **_ Ouais bon, en fait t'as refilé la tâche à ta secrétaire quoi,** Conclut Kiba.  
 **_ Non, enfin... pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'aucun de mes collègues n'en connaissaient et que ce que j'avais vu sur Internet ne m'avait pas attiré plus que ça.**  
 **_ Donc, tu as refilé ta tâche à ta secrétaire, c'est bien ce que je dis !** Insista l'Inuzuka.

Hinata réfléchit.

 **_ Et ça fait combien de temps que vous préparez cette soirée déjà ?**  
 **_ Depuis ma demande chérie, c'est à dire exactement deux semaines !** s'exclama joyeusement Naruto.

Hinata sourit. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Neji.

 **_ Tu t'es renseigné auprès de traiteur ?**  
 **_ Tu sais bien que les traiteurs c'est pas trop ça pour la famille...**

Elle hocha de la tête. c'est vrai, elle avait un instant oublié que son père ne rigolait pas avec la nourriture. Un vrai homme.

 **_ Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata, Neji a dit qu'il allait s'occuper de ça. Donc il va nous trouver un bon chef !** Sourit Naruto alors que Neji s'assombrissait.  
 **_ Je t'assure que j'invite toutes les personnes qui nous ont aidé à trouver ce chef s'il est bon,** Marmonna Hinata avant de répondre au sourire du blond.

Sasuke soupira. C'était pas gagné. Si la fête de fiançailles créait tant de problèmes, qu'en serait-il pour le mariage ? Quand il disait qu'il aimait bien être célibataire...

* * *

 **_ Non !** S'exclama catégoriquement la jeune femme.

Temari prit un coussin et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

 **_ Allez ! Ça nous fera du bien, dis oui !**  
 **_ Non !**

Temari souffla.

 **_T'es pas marrante.**  
 **_J'ai jamais cherché à l'être.**

Temari la regarda du coin de l'œil.

 **_ S'il te plaaaaaaît Sakuraaaa !** Supplia la blonde.  
 **_ J'ai dit non ! Arrête d'insister !**

La blonde se tourna brusquement vers son petit-ami, affalé sur un fauteuil.

 **_ Shika !** Aboya t-elle, **Aide-moi !**  
 **_ Je suis fatigué,** déclara le jeune homme.  
 **_ T'es toujours fatigué, allez ! T'arrives toujours à la convaincre toi !**

Shikamaru souffla.

 **_ Sakura,** commença le jeune homme.  
 **_ Ne cherche même pas, c'est non.**  
 **_ Viens à cette soirée s'il te plaît,** continua t-il sans se démonter, **pour épargner mes pauvres oreilles qui subissent les jacassements de cette folle.**  
 **_ Tu m'aides pas là !** Claqua Temari de sa forte voix.  
 **_ Non, j'essaie d'aider mes tympans,** précisa t-il.

Temari fronça des sourcils, énervée et désespérée. Elle observa Shikamaru qui lui feignait de rien en fermant les yeux. Affalé sur le fauteuil, ses paupières étaient closes cachant ainsi ses pupilles marrons grises. Un mélange qui mine de rien, faisait craquer la fière avocate. Elle se redressa légèrement, croisa les bras et le fixa de manière insistante. Elle savait qu'il allait finir par céder. Et quelques minutes plus tard, un pli se forma sur le front du jeune homme qui souffla, épuisé, avant de passer sa main dans sa haute petite queue de cheval.

 **_ Sakura,** dit-il les yeux toujours fermés, **tu ferais mieux de venir car si je ne supporte pas les cris de Temari, je supporterai encore moins tes questions si tu ne viens pas. Donc, pour éviter que Temari ne fasse une syncope et qu'elle décide pour se venger, de ne rien te raconter, viens à cette fête de fiançailles. Et puis de toute façon, que vas-tu faire toute seule un samedi de libre ?**

La rose sembla hésiter alors qu'un sourire victorieux se dessinait sur les lèvres de la blonde.

 **_ Merci !** S'écria Temari à l'intention de son petit ami.  
 **_ J'ai jamais dit que je venais,** marmonna Sakura.  
 **_ Ah ouais ?** fit -elle en haussant un sourcil.

Shikamaru ouvrit un œil et sembla attendre la réponse. Sakura leva les yeux aux ciel.

 **_ C'est bon, ça va !**  
 **_ Non, dis-le ! Je ne veux pas que tu me dises que tu ne l'as jamais dit pour ne pas y aller au dernier moment.**

L'infirmière pesta, décidément Temari la connaissait vraiment bien.

 **_ Je viens à votre soirée de je-ne-sais-pas-quoi,** dit-elle vaguement.  
 **_ C'est une fête de fiançailles !** S'exclama Temari toute excitée alors que la rose roulait des yeux, **Ah là là, j'ai hâte d'y être ! Il faut nous acheter de nouvelles tenues et tout ce qui va avec, ça va être marrant !**  
 **_ J'ai déjà tout dans mon placard. Et puis il faut que je fasse des économies pour m'acheter une nouvelle voiture.**  
 **_ Ah non !** S'opposa la blonde, **Il te faut une belle robe, et puis c'est pas les cinquante dollars que tu vas utiliser qui vont t'empêcher de t'acheter une voiture.**  
 **_ Mais Temari,** râla Sakura, **c'est qu'une fête de fiançailles ! En plus on ne connaît personne, et puis c'est pas comme si c'était moi la future mariée !**  
 **_ Mais justement grosse tête ! C'est bien parce que tu connais personne qu'il faut que tu sois bien présentable ! Tu trouveras peut-être là bas, ton futur petit-ami qui sait.**

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel. Que de superstitions !

 **_ Et puis,** ajouta Temari, **si ça se trouve ça va donner des idées de mariages à certain...**

Shikamaru se leva.

 **_ Bon, j'ai des choses à faire,** dit-il en sortant de salon.

Sakura ria.

 **_ Tu l'as fait fuir !**  
 **_ C'était le but. J'ai pas oublier qu'il a sous-entendu que je jacassais,** siffla t-elle. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Sakura, **Alors, quand est-ce que t'es libre pour une virée shopping ?**

Sakura roula des yeux. Décidément, Temari était vraiment têtue. Au bout de vingt minutes de supplications, elle finit par accepter. Pourquoi pas, se disait-elle, ça lui permettrait de décompresser un peu. Avec tout le boulot qu'elle devait faire à l'hôpital, une journée shopping à budget réduit ne lui ferait que le plus grand bien !

Honnêtement, Sakura était ravie d'aller à cette soirée. Elle avait fait mine de ne pas vouloir y aller pour embêter un peu Temari. C'était vrai que dans un premier temps elle était un peu réticente à cette idée mais elle avait changé d'avis grâce à Shikamaru. Pour ne pas changer d'ailleurs ! Temari l'utilisait toujours afin de la convaincre. En parlant de lui, ce dernier entra dans le salon vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise bleue claire avec les manches retroussées. Il était habillé pour sortir. Temari haussa les sourcils.

 **_ Tu sors ?** Demanda t-elle.  
 **_ Hm,** acquiesça t-il en fourrant son portable dans sa poche, **j'ai rendez-vous avec Chōji. On va boire un verre entre amis.**

Temari hocha la tête alors que Shikamaru s'approchait. Il s'abaissa à sa hauteur et lui fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

 **_ Tu comptes rentrer chez toi ou revenir ici ?**  
 **_ Non, je rentre. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure on va terminer. Je préfère rentrer chez moi.**  
 **_ Très bien,** sourit Temari.

Le jeune homme repartit après avoir salué sa petite amie.

 **_ Je t'appelle demain.**  
 **_ D'accord,** répondit -elle.  
 **_ Salut Sakura.**  
 **_ Salut,** salua la rose.

La porte claqua et Temari redirigea son regard vers l'écran. Sentant le regard de Sakura, elle la regarda du coin de l'œil.

 **_ Quoi ?**

Sakura passa sa main dans sa longue chevelure détachée avant de demander :

 **_ Pourquoi vous ne vous installez pas ensemble ?**

Temari haussa des épaules.

 **_ Pourquoi on le ferait ?**  
 **_ Bah j'en sais rien moi ! Pour avancer dans votre relation ?**  
 **_ Non, on est bien comme ça.**

Sakura leva les yeux.

 **_ Je te ferais juste remarquer que vous vivez presque ensemble.**  
 **_ Ouais, presque.**  
 **_ Non, mais en fait c'est soit tu vas chez lui, soit il vient ici alors pourquoi vous ne vous installez pas ensemble ?**

Temari soupira. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

 **_ J'en sais rien, on en a pas parlé. Pour l'instant, je suis heureuse comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, on te dérange ?**

Sakura eut un air embêté.

 **_ Non au contraire c'est pas ça... mais des fois j'ai l'impression d'être de trop, c'est pour ça.**  
 **_ Alors là ne t'inquiète pas, si t'es de trop on va dans son appartement...**  
 **_ Sympa toi ! T'étais sensée me contredire là !**

Temari tira la langue.

 **_ Bon alors, vous vous installerez ensemble quand je serai en couple d'accord ? Comme ça, ça accélérera les choses et puis de mon côté, je ne serai pas inquiétée de te déranger,** déclara Sakura.

La blonde pouffa.

 **_ Je crois que c'est pas prêt d'arriver alors !**

Sakura lui lança un regard noir. C'était vrai qu'elle était célibataire depuis un certain moment, mais que parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être en couple et non parce qu'aucun homme ne voulait d'elle. Si elle voulait se trouver un mec, elle en aurait un sans problème.

 **_ Si je voulais un mec, j'en aurais déjà un. C'est juste que j'en ai pas besoin pour l'instant.**  
 **_ Quelle mauvaise foi !** S'exclama Temari, **C'est pas toi qui disait que t'étais une célibataire désespérée il y a deux semaines environ ?**

Sakura pesta. C'était ça le problème avec Temari. Elle se rappelait toujours de tous les détails insignifiants, elle pouvait même se rappeler de l'heure précise. Une faculté qu'elle avait eue grâce à son métier d'après elle. Selon Sakura, c'était juste purement flippant.

 **_ Je disais ça comme ça, c'est hors contexte tu sais bien !**  
 **_ Mouais,** lâcha Temari aucunement convaincue, **tu es tellement bien, célibataire, que tu t'amouraches d'un jeune homme aux yeux extraordinaires, enfin, c'est à vérifier.**  
 **_ Hein ?** S'interrogea Sakura en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre, **Tu me parles de qui là ?**  
 **_ Ouais c'est ça, fait semblant de ne pas comprendre ! Ton patient aux yeux extraordinaires à qui tu as juste dit au-revoir. Tu vas me faire croire que tu l'as oublié ?**  
 **_ Ah lui !** Fit la rose en faisant semblant de se remémorer, **Je l'avais complètement oublié !**  
 **_ Tu mens !** S'écria Temari en la pointant du doigt victorieuse, **Tu arrives bien à te souvenir d'un garçon que t'as aimée au lycée, ne va pas me faire croire que tu ne te souviens pas de ce cher patient.**

Sakura soupira, vaincue. Temari accordait toujours de l'importance aux détails inutiles. En réalité, elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette paire d'yeux sombres. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait cette couleur, cela lui rappelait immédiatement le jeune homme, et s'être occupée de la petite amie du blond qui semblait être un ami au jeune homme n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

 **_ T'es reloue de me parler de lui.**  
 **_ Non mais ce n'est pas ça,** se justifia la blonde, **c'est juste que j'ai une drôle d'impression le concernant, j'ai comme... un pressentiment.**  
 **_ Et un pressentiment de quoi ?** Demanda Sakura.  
 **_ J'en sais rien ! Mais j'ai un pressentiment, c'est tout.**  
 **_ Encore une de tes facultés d'avocate j'imagine.**  
 **_ Peut-être bien,** haussa Temari des épaules.

La rose rêvassa. Si elle avait un pressentiment de ce genre c'était que peut-être elle allait le revoir ? Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se mette à espérer quelque chose qui n'arriverait pas, elle n'était pas dans un film ou un roman à l'eau de rose. Ce jeune pompier, un de ces fantasmes soit dit en passant, n'allait pas débarquer dans son appartement qui prenait feu pour la sauver elle et ses beaux yeux. Non, mais c'était beau de rêver.

 **_ Sakura,** l'interpella Temari, **T'avais pas mis quelque chose au four ?**

Une odeur de cramé lui chatouilla les narines.

 **_ Ah merde, mes lasagnes !**

Elle se précipita dans la cuisine et sortit un plateau du four qu'elle posa à côté de l'évier. Ses lasagnes étaient foutues ! À force de rêver qu'on la sauve d'un incendie, ses précieuses lasagnes avaient tout pris à la place.

 **_ Temari !** Cria t-elle alors qu'elle jetait le repas à la poubelle, **Appelle le traiteur japonais, on mange des sushis ce soir !**

Temari hurla qu'elle acceptait, puis Sakura ouvrit la fenêtre. La fumée sortit par cette ouverture alors que la rose accoudée à la fenêtre observait Boston. Le ciel bleu sombre lui remémora soudainement une paire d'yeux qu'elle avait déjà vue. Décidément, il fallait absolument qu'elle se change les idées.

* * *

Dans la même soirée et dans le même quartier, un jeune homme brun assis dans sa voiture parlait au téléphone tout en jetant de temps en temps des regards vers l'extérieur.

 **_ D'accord, j'ai compris Naruto ! C'est bon, je m'en occupe mais n'oublie pas ce que tu m'as promis ! ... Ouais ouais, bon salut.**

Kiba soupira. L'empressement de Naruto commençait fortement à l'agacer. Il tourna sa tête et observa le magasin de fleurs à côté. Grâce à ce bouffon, il allait enfin pouvoir tenter quelque chose. Il sortit de sa belle voiture, la contourna et s'arrêta devant l'entrée du magasin. Il prit une grande respiration puis poussa la porte.

Une douce odeur de fleurs chatouilla ses narines alors que le tintement des clochettes retentit en même temps que la porte. Il balaya le magasin des yeux sans voir personne. Elle n'était pas là. Une voix au fond du magasin lui cria soudainement d'attendre deux minutes. Il sourit. Elle avait une manière bien particulière d'accueillir ses clients.

Des pots de fleurs étaient disposés un peu partout sur les côtés et devant le magasin, mais le plus gros tas était réuni au centre de la pièce devant un comptoir. Une porte sur le mur de derrière amenait selon lui, à la réserve. Il s'approcha du comptoir et toucha du doigt un lys dans un paquet, avant que des pas feutrés n'attirent son attention. Quelques secondes plus tard, une magnifique jeune femme surgit de la porte. Elle portait un carton sur chaque bras et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il croisa son regard bleu qu'il réagit.

 **_ Attendez, je vais vous aider !** Dit-il en la déchargeant, **Je pose ça où ?**  
 **_ Posez ça simplement par terre,** indiqua t-elle. Elle sourit, **Merci.**

Le jeune homme lui rendit un sourire gêné.

 **_ Je vous en prie.**

Un silence s'installa durant lequel ils s'observèrent.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?** Interrogea la jeune femme.

Kiba reprit ses esprits.

 **_ Euh... en fait, j'aimerais que vous me fassiez une composition florale.**

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

 **_ Avec quelles fleurs ?**  
 **_ Et bien, je ne suis pas très doué donc je préfère vous laissez faire. La composition doit aller avec une salle aux murs oranges.**

La fleuriste haussa un sourcils.

 **_ Des murs oranges pâles bien sûr !** S'empressa t-il de rajouter.

La jeune femme sourit puis se déplaça vers plusieurs bouquets. Kiba pesta envers Naruto et son satané orange puis il se mit à l'observer. Étant de dos, il pouvait voir sa magnifique chevelure blonde attachée en queue de cheval haute. Il pouvait aussi constater qu'elle avait un corps tout à fait convenable sous ses vêtements, qui n'étaient pourtant pas si moulants que ça. Alors qu'elle travaillait, elle prit la parole :

 **_ C'est pourquoi ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret...**  
 **_ Hein ?** Fit -il sans comprendre.  
 **_ Cette composition, c'est-**  
 **_ Oh,** Coupa t-il, **C'est pour une fête de fiançailles !**

La blonde se déplaça et piocha quelques lys blanches.

 **_ Félicitations.**  
 **_ Pardon ?** demanda t-il perdu.  
 **_ Vous vous marriez, non ?** Dit-elle en se tournant de biais.

Le brun cligna des yeux.

 **_ Ah mais non, vous vous trompez ! Ce n'est pas moi qui me marie, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis.**

Elle se retourna et s'approcha de lui avec une composition mélangée de lys blancs, rouges et oranges.

 **_ Ah je vois. Cette composition vous convient ?**  
 **_ C'est parfait,** affirma t-il, **serait-il possible d'avoir plusieurs bouquets de cette composition pour la semaine prochaine ?**  
 **_ Bien sûr, il vous suffit de passer une commande. Mais savez-vous comment positionner ces fleurs ?**

Kiba sourit. Une perche se tendait enfin devant lui.

 **_ Non, c'est pour ça que j'allais vous demander si vous pouviez m'aider mes amis et moi ? Vous devez être douée pour ce genre d'organisation.**

La blonde sourit puis se plaça derrière le comptoir.

 **_ Bien sûr ! Nous sommes voisins de rue et de commerce, je peux bien faire ça pour vous, monsieur Inuzuka-**  
 **_ Kiba.**  
 **_ Pardon ?**

Il fit un sourire craquant.

 **_ Appelez-moi Kiba.**

La jeune femme rougit légèrement puis se reprit et leva la tête.

 **_ Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Ino,** proposa t-elle.  
 **_ Très bien,** accepta Kiba, satisfait.

Ils s'observèrent puis Kiba se racla la voix, gêné. Ino sourit puis prit une feuille et y écrivit dessus.

 **_ Voici la commande.** Elle tendit le bout de papier, **Il faut par contre que je connaisse l'adresse pour déposer les bouquets.**  
 **_ Désolé, je ne l'ai pas sur moi. Mais je peux m'informer ce soir et je vous la donne demain ?**  
 **_ Très bien, faisons comme ça.**

Ils se saluèrent et il prit le chemin de la sortie avant de se raviser et de revenir sur ces pas.

 **_ Ino ?**

Elle redressa la tête, l'incitant à continuer.

 **_ Étant donné que vous allez nous aider à organiser tout ça, je me disais que pour exprimer ma gratitude... euh... vous pourriez venir à la fête ?**

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise.

 **_ Moi mais pourquoi ça ? Et puis je ne connais personne !**  
 **_ Si,** S'écria t-il, **Vous me connaissez moi !**

Elle cligna les yeux, hésitante.

 **_ Vous pourriez être ma cavalière...**

Les yeux bleu ciel d'Ino rencontrèrent les pupilles foncées du brun.

 **_ Et bien** , bafouilla t-elle, **si ça peut vous faire plaisir... j'accepte !**

Un large sourire se fendit sur le visage du jeune homme alors que la blonde détourna le regard.

 **_ Bon, et bien à demain alors !** Salua t-il avec enjouement.  
 **_ À demain.**

Kiba partit cette fois-ci pour de bon. À l'extérieur, il salua Ino à travers la vitrine qui lui répondit en souriant puis monta dans sa voiture. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'éloigna de la boutique qu'il se mit à rire bêtement. Il était content, elle avait dit oui ! Après avoir hésité un long moment, il ne regretta pas d'avoir écouté sa voisine. Qu'est-ce qu'il était content ! Et tout ça grâce au mariage de ce bouffeur de rāmen heureux.

Ce fut en sifflotant joyeusement dans sa voiture, que Kiba rentra chez lui, le sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey !_

Comment allez vous ? Avec derniers événements ? Tout ça est choquant, mais je tiens avant tout à présenter mes condoléances aux familles des victimes. Surtout, il faut que la France reste solidaire. Il ne faut pas nous laisser envahir par les amalgames que cela engendre. #PrayforParis

Sinon, je poste un nouveau chapitre ! Il ne m'en reste plus que deux pour être au même niveau que mon blog ! J'espère sincèrement que vous allez appréciez.

~ Enjoy ~

* * *

 _Chapitre 3_

Les flûtes de champagne s'entrechoquaient alors qu'un orchestre jouait une douce et belle mélodie. Sasuke, appuyé sur un mur dans un coin, observait la salle. Elle était décorée simplement, mais il devait bien admettre qu'elle dégageait un certain charme. Après trois semaines à tout organiser, cette fête de fiançailles avait enfin lieu et il était plutôt content du résultat car mine de rien, il avait mis du sien. Mais il était surtout surpris du rendu final, car même si Neji, Kiba et lui l'avaient aidé, tout avait été supervisé par Naruto. Il n'était peut-être pas si désordonné qu'il pouvait le faire croire aux gens en fin de compte.

La salle avait des murs oranges, le fameux coup de cœur de Naruto, mais était agrémentée de certaines nuances dorées, dues aux quelques projecteurs au plafond. La pièce était grande. On pouvait apercevoir une scène au fond ainsi que de belles fenêtres donnant sur une terrasse située sur l'un des murs. Une très belle salle en soi. De plus, le bâtiment emprunté était très majestueux au regard. On pouvait facilement croire qu'un ramassis de bourgeois avait organisé cette réception, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux étant donné que la famille Hyūga était loin d'être pauvre. Mais la décoration de la salle cassait ce côté bourgeois. Elle dégageait un côté chaleureux que l'on ne voyait pas beaucoup dans la haute société mais qui était bien présent chez Naruto. Sasuke eut un sourire en coin. Ce blondinet avait même retenu le détail des fleurs : de très belles compositions de lys blanches, rouges et oranges dénichées par Kiba. L'Uchiha se demandait d'ailleurs où ce dernier avait trouvé des aussi beaux bouquets. À tous les coups, il avait demandé de l'aide à une femme.

Sasuke avala une gorgée de champagne sans quitter les invités des yeux. Il y avait un grand nombre de Hyūga à cette soirée. Quoi de plus normal étant donné que la fiancée en était une ? Mais ce surplus d'Hyūga donnait l'impression qu'on avait cloné une même personne en centaine. Les Hyūga se ressemblaient beaucoup ; de longs cheveux foncés et de beaux yeux nacrés. Ils avaient des traits si fins, que l'on pouvait confondre un homme et une femme. Ce fut d'ailleurs le cas de Neji durant son enfance. Celui-ci, à cause de ses longs cheveux et de son jeune âge, avait souvent été pris pour une fille. Certaines personnes disaient même que c'était la jumelle d'Hinata. Mais avec le temps, son corps et surtout son caractère avaient changé et plus personne n'avait osé le surnommer ainsi, craignant des représailles. Seuls, Kiba et Naruto osaient encore le nommer ainsi, et lui aussi, lorsqu'il voulait se venger ou se moquer.

Au même moment, Neji s'approcha de lui, le visage renfrogné. Sasuke haussa un sourcil et se redressa légèrement lorsque ce dernier arriva à sa hauteur. Il était habillé d'un costume gris ainsi qu'une cravate de même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés comme il le faisait habituellement c'est-à-dire en une queue de cheval basse. Neji se posta à côté de Sasuke et fusilla la salle de ses prunelles nacres.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Interrogea nonchalamment Sasuke.  
 **_ Ça t'intéresse vraiment ?**  
 **_ Pas vraiment,** répondit Sasuke un sourire en coin, **mais t'as l'air de mauvaise humeur et j'ai pas envie d'en subir les frais.**

Neji soupira.

 **_ Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur, juste... agacé.**  
 **_ À propos de quoi ? Ou de qui ,** précisa le pompier en voyant Neji sourcillé.  
 **_ C'est Tenten,** lâcha t-il après un moment, **Elle m'énerve.**  
 **_ Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait pour susciter ta colère ?**

Le Hyūga fronça ces sourcils.

 **_ Et bien, tu sais ma tâche, de trouver un bon cuistot, je lui ai dit de m'en trouver un.**  
 **_ Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait,** dit Sasuke ne comprenant pas.  
 **_ Je sais !** S'agaça Neji, **On était en pleine discussion avec Naruto et Hinata et des personnes de la famille Hyūga et l'un d'eux a complimenté la nourriture du buffet. Naturellement, Hinata a dit que c'était moi qui avait trouvé cet excellent chef...**

Sasuke but une gorgée de champagne attendant la suite.

 **_ Sauf que cette... femme, a rétorqué que c'était elle qui l'avait trouvée !**  
 **_ Qui, Tenten ?** Demanda le pompier.  
 **_ Oui !**

L'Uchiha fronça les sourcils ne comprenant toujours pas.

 **_ Et où est le problème ?**  
 **_ Mais il est là le problème !** Neji se mit à pester. **Elle a dit ça juste après que mes oncles m'aient félicités afin de me ridiculiser ! Surtout, qu'elle sait très bien que je me colle une mauvaise réputation depuis l'incident des assiettes en plastique, de quoi appuyer sur le fait que je ne suis pas une personne sur qui on peut compter !**

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

 **_ C'est toi qui te prend la tête pour rien. Tout le monde est bien au courant que tu n'es pas du tout doué pour ce genre de choses. Je suis même sûr que tes oncles s'en sont doutés.**

Neji le fusilla du regard mais Sasuke l'ignora et poursuivit.

 **_ Et en plus ça t'apprendras. T'as toujours le chic pour tout lui refiler à ta secrétaire, même tes tâches personnelles. Ce n'est pas ta gouvernante.**

 **_ Mais c'est ma secrétaire ! Elle se doutait bien qu'elle devait faire ce genre de choses !**  
 **_ Oui mais,** intervint Sasuke, **tu pourrais au moins lui en être reconnaissant. On sait tous les deux que tu n'as pas le remerciement facile.**

L'Hyūga grommela quelque chose dans son coin.

 **_ Comme si tu l'avais toi...**  
 **_ Au fait,** l'interrompit Sasuke, **elle l'a trouvé où ce cuisinier ?**  
 **_ Hmm,** réfléchit le brun aux yeux nacrés, **Il me semble qu'elle en a parlé à un ami à elle, un certain Lee qui lui, connaissait une personne qui avait ce chef en contact. Je pense qu'il s'appelle Chōji...**  
 **_ Ah ouais un chef quoi,** S'étonna l'Uchiha.  
 **_ Chef Chōji, un vrai délice ses plats. Tu devrais goûter.**

Sasuke acquiesça et balaya la salle qui semblait plus remplie qu'il y a quelques minutes. Une personne habillée d'un costard vert attira son attention et il eut un mouvement de surprise en voyant d'énormes traits noirs au dessus de ses yeux pourtant visibles, sur une longue distance.

 **_ Et c'est qui lui ?** Désigna t-il à Neji.

Le jeune homme se tourna et observa l'énergumène qui parlait de manière enjouée à un jeune homme au visage fermé et aux lunettes noires.

 **_ J'en sais strictement rien. Peut-être les invités inconnus d'Hinata.**  
 **_ Les invités inconnus ?**  
 **_ Oui, Hinata a décidé d'inviter les personnes qui l'ont mises en contact avec ce chef.**  
 **_ Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?** Demanda Sasuke intrigué.  
 **_ Oh tu sais,** dit-il en balayant l'air avec sa main de manière nonchalante, **C'est Hinata. Elle était tellement contente qu'elle voulait faire partager sa joie avec plein de monde.**  
 **_ Même des gens qu'elle ne connaît pas ?**  
 **_ Même des gens qu'elle ne connaît pas ! Elle est généreuse,** la complimenta Neji.

Sasuke eut un rictus moqueur.

 **_ Ouais ! Tellement généreuse qu'on pourrait douter du fait qu'elle soit une Hyūga.**

Neji lui lança un regard appuyé avant de tourner ses yeux vers le monde qui peuplait la salle. Il repéra une personne et partit à son encontre après avoir salué Sasuke. Celui-ci soupira puis décida d'aller saluer quelques personnes.

* * *

Le jeune brun était en compagnie de Kiba et de sa cavalière. Il était étonné. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Kiba se pointerait avec une femme qui plus est, très charmante. L'Inuzuka était vêtu d'un costume bleu foncé avec une cravate violette. La personne à son bras était une magnifique jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus, vêtue d'une robe courte jaune pâle. Cette robe était constituée d'un drapé qui moulait le buste jusqu'à la taille pour partir en évasé jusqu'au dessus des genoux. Deux tissus fluides et transparents avaient été cousus sur chaque pointe du col en cœur, jusqu'à derrière, en guise de manche. Par ailleurs, lorsque la blonde se tournait, on pouvait apercevoir un beau décolleté en V qui descendait jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Une très belle tenue pour une très belle femme.

Sasuke les observa alors que Kiba lui présentait Ino. D'après ce dernier, ce seraient des voisins de rue et de commerce. En effet, la boutique de fleuriste de la femme serait située juste en face de l'animalerie pour chiens de Kiba. Ce serait en achetant les compositions florales qui ornaient les rideaux, les murs et les tables, que Kiba lui aurait proposé de l'accompagner. Une situation bien romantique. Jamais Sasuke n'aurait penser que Kiba était de ce genre-là. Il croyait que Kiba était un draguer invétéré depuis qu'il avait connaissance de l'effet qu'il avait sur les femmes, mais à priori, ce n'était pas totalement le cas. Sasuke sourit intérieurement. Il était content pour son ami, d'avoir rencontré une personne sérieuse, car il voyait bien à travers ses prunelles que la jeune femme l'intéressait plus que de raison. À condition, bien sûr, que ce soit réciproque. Mais il ne se faisait pas de souci lorsqu'il voyait les légères rougeurs apparentes sur les joues de la demoiselle.

 **_ Honnêtement,** commença Kiba en attirant l'attention de Sasuke, **J'avais peur de te la présenter Sasuke.**

Ino haussa des sourcils.

 **_ Ah bon et pourquoi ?** Demanda t-elle.  
 **_ Et bien,** commença Kiba, **Sasuke est plutôt beau garçon-**  
 **_ Plutôt ?** Releva le jeune homme en question en arquant un sourcil.  
 **_ Et je ne voulais pas que tu tombes sous son charme,** continua Kiba en l'ignorant, un sourire en coin.

Ino ria légèrement.

 **_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ! Et puis entre nous, tu n'as vraiment rien à lui envier.**

Kiba sourit en entendant le "vraiment" prononcé par la jeune femme.

 **_ Et bien, si tu le dis, je me sens rassuré. Au moins, je sais que Sasuke ne me volera pas encore une fois ma cavalière.**  
 **_ Encore une fois ?** S'étonna la blonde, **Parce que ça t'ai déjà arrivé plusieurs fois ?**  
 **_ Oh et bien tu sais,** se mit à raconter Kiba.

Sasuke de son côté soupira. Et voilà, il ressortait son ancienne technique de drague ! "L'attendrissement par nostalgie" selon les dires du châtain. Alors que ses histoires étaient justes bidons ! Jamais Sasuke n'avait volé l'une des cavalières du jeune homme. La seule fois où une chose qui se rapprochait de ça s'était réalisée, c'était lorsqu'ils avaient trois ans. Durant l'anniversaire de l'Uchiha, lorsqu'une fête avait été organisée. Ce jour-là, Kiba avait décidé d'avouer ses sentiments à une jolie petite fille à la chevelure blonde. Mais celle-ci était précipitamment partie, ne laissant pas le jeune homme terminer, afin de donner son cadeau à Sasuke ; ignorant et blessant par la même occasion le pauvre petit cœur du garçon de trois ans. Depuis ce jour, Kiba baratinait toutes les femmes qu'il présentait à ses amis avec cette histoire. Un bon gros mensonge qui avait pourtant déjà montré ses preuves. Mais quelle stupidité quand même ! Draguer une fille avec un mensonge pareil !

Alors qu'il s'exaspérait, Sasuke reçut une grande tape sur le dos qui faillit lui faire renverser son verre sur Kiba. L'Uchiha jura alors qu'un rire se fit entendre derrière lui. Cet imbécile de Naruto !

 **_ Sasuke ! Comment ça va ?** Chantonna Naruto, **Ta soirée se passe bien ?**

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir après s'être redressé.

 **_ Apparemment la tienne oui,** répondit simplement le pompier.  
 **_ Et comment !** S'exclama le blond, **Tout le monde a l'air de passer un bon moment, la nourriture est délicieuse, la salle est très belle et surtout Hinata est ma fiancée aux yeux de sa famille ! Que demander de plus ?**

Kiba sourit avant de rire lui aussi, en voyant la joie de Naruto.

 **_ Je ne savais pas que se fiancer rendait les gens si heureux,** Dit-il.

Naruto se tourna vers lui.

 **_ Comment tu pourrais le savoir alors que tu n'es même pas en couple.** Il remarqua Ino et lui sourit poliment. **Puis-je savoir qui est cette charmante demoiselle ?**

Kiba se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix fière.

 **_ C'est ma cavalière. Naruto je te présente Ino, Ino Naruto, le fiancé.**

Naruto tendit la main et la blonde la serra.

 **_ Enchantée,** fit-elle, **Toutes mes félicitations pour cet heureux é** **vénement.**  
 **_ Merci,** dit-il un grand sourire. Il la sonda. **Alors comme ça, vous êtes la cavalière de Kiba ?**

Ino sourit, gênée par l'attention.

_ **Oui, j'ai accepté de l'accompagner lorsqu'il me l'a proposé en achetant des fleurs.**  
 **_ Ce ne serait pas par hasard les fleurs qui décorent la salle ?**

La Yamanaka hocha la tête et le visage de Naruto s'illumina.

 **_ Mais alors je suis doublement enchanté de vous connaître !** S'écria le blond, **Merci beaucoup pour votre travail ! J'ai entendu dire que vous nous aviez même fait un prix. Merci beaucoup ! L'agencement est juste magnifique !**  
 **_ Je vous en prie, je ne faisais que mon travail. Et puis Kiba est mon voisin, il est donc normal que je l'aide.**  
 **_ Ah ! Vous êtes voisins ?** S'étonna Naruto soudainement curieux, **Et vous vous connaissez depuis quand ?**  
 **_ Pourquoi t'es curieux comme ça,** lança Kiba.  
 **_ Oh mais c'est normal,** répondit l'Uzumaki, **Tu avais une si jolie voisine et pourtant ce n'est que maintenant que tu nous la présente. Entre nous, continua t-il en s'adressant à la fleuriste, Vous l'avez repoussé combien de fois avant d'accepter cette invitation ?**

Ino cligna des yeux tandis qu'à ses côtés Kiba ne voulait qu'une chose ; étrangler le futur marié.

 **_ Naruto,** grinça t-il des dents, **T'as pas entendu Hinata t'appeler là ? Tu devrais peut-être aller la rejoindre, non ?**

Naruto eut un sourire goguenard.

 **_ Non, je n'ai absolument rien entendu,** nargua t-il le regard défieur, **Alors, se tourna t-il de nouveau vers la blonde, Depuis quand et comment vous connaissez-vous ?**

Ino parut réfléchir un moment.

 **_ Et bien, il me semble que je l'ai aperçue pour la première fois à son animalerie. Nous avions une connaissance commune et c'est grâce à elle que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Enfin, je présume.** termina t-elle sous le regard attentif de Naruto.

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'embarque subitement Sasuke avec lui laissant ainsi Ino et Kiba ensemble. Sasuke lui lança un regard las.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?**  
 **_ Oh rien,** répondit-il les lèvres fendues en banane, **Je suis juste content pour lui. Et toi, pourquoi t'es aussi ramassé ?**

Sasuke retint un bâillement.

 **_ Honnêtement ?** Interrogea le brun. Naruto acquiesça. **Je suis fatigué et j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi.**

Naruto bouda.

 **_ Tu pourrais faire un effort, c'est ma cérémonie de fiançailles !**  
 **_ Franchement ça ne sert à rien. Pourquoi organiser une cérémonie de fiançailles si on va encore organiser une cérémonie de mariage ?**  
 **_ Bah pour prévenir la famille, t'es con ou quoi !**

Sasuke sourcilla.

 **_ Non merci, c'est ton rôle ça. Et puis un dîner est largement suffisant pour prévenir la famille. Tu pouvais attendre jusqu'aux fêtes de fin d'année, on est en fin-juillet.**  
 **_ Non, on m'aurait reproché de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt. C'est mieux comme ça.**  
 **_ Si tu le dis,** lâcha le pompier en baillant.

Naruto l'observa du coin de l'œil.

 **_ Franchement t'es pas sympa Sasuke,** l'accusa le blond, **T'es pas obligé de montrer si ouvertement que tu t'emmerdes à ma cérémonie quoi !**

Le brun passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux. C'était pas vraiment ça le problème.

 **_ C'est pas ça Naruto, c'est pas qu'elle est nulle ta cérémonie... mais c'est que je m'ennuie.**  
 **_ Et tu peux me dire quelle est la différence ?**

Il regarda le reste de la salle, neutre. Il hésita légèrement dans sa réponse. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto saute sur l'occasion pour lui rappeler...

 **_ En même temps,** dit Naruto l'air de rien, **C'est pas en étant tout seul que tu vas t'amuser...**

... Son célibat. Mais apparemment il n'avait pas eu besoin de réponse.

 **_ Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Kiba. Lui au moins, il essaye de changer. Il s'ouvre à un nouvel horizon. Regarde-le,** désigna l'Uzumaki, **C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça avec une femme.**

Sasuke avisa du coin de l'œil l'Inuzuka qui parlait de manière enjouée avec sa cavalière, riante. Peut-être que Naruto avait raison, peut-être que Kiba avait changé. Il balaya rapidement cette idée de sa tête. On parlait de Kiba là.

 **_ Et sans doute que la semaine prochaine, il s'ouvrira a un nouvel horizon,** Ironisa Sasuke.

Naruto leva les yeux aux ciel.

 **_ T'es vraiment buté. Je sais pas moi, t'as plein de jolies filles rien que dans cette salle qui seraient ravies d'apprendre à te connaître ! Pourquoi tu ne fais pas un effort ?**  
 **_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'une douzaine de filles veulent apprendre à me connaître que je vais aller les draguer.**  
 **_ Tu marques un point là,** reconnut t-il, **Mais ça me rend triste de te voir seul alors que Kiba a une cavalière et que moi je suis occupé avec les invités.**

Sasuke eut un air blasé. C'était pour ça ?

 **_ Naruto, c'est bon. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour si peu. Et si tu es aussi occupé, que fais-tu ici ?**

Le jeune homme le sonda, le regard inquiet. Il finit par faire un large sourire qui en amusa même intérieurement le brun.

 **_ Très bien, je vais y aller alors. Je suis sûre qu'Hinata doit être en train de me chercher.**

Sasuke acquiesça et fit un léger sourire lorsque son meilleur ami s'en alla. Sasuke prit une nouvelle coupe sur le plateau d'un serveur qui venait de passer lorsqu'il entendit son prénom. Il leva la tête et s'aperçut que Naruto n'était pas encore parti et était encore à quelques pas. Il haussa les sourcils, interrogateur.

 **_ Essaye tout de même de t'ouvrir un petit peu.**

Et le blond partit. Sasuke lâcha un petit rire. Cet idiot essayait de paraître cool. Il avala une gorgée et chercha du regard une personne qu'il connaissait. Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il allait suivre le conseil de Naruto, mais il n'avais jamais dit qu'il allait rester seul toute la soirée.

* * *

Sakura rejeta sa longue tresse dans un geste purement et simplement féminin. Elle sortit le premier puis le second pied pour finalement descendre totalement de la belle et longue berline noire.

 **_ C'est bon ?** Coupa subitement Temari, ce qui réveilla Sakura de sa transe, **T'as fini de faire la star ? Belle sortie tout de même pour une personne qui voulait camper dans la voiture !**

Sakura leva les yeux vers Temari qui tenait la portière de la voiture. Elle soupira, agacée.

 **_ Ce n'est pas ma faute. Ce n'était pas dans le contrat que l'on passe la soirée dans un manoir pour riche. Je pensais qu'on allait à la fête de fiançailles d'un de tes collègues, moi !**  
 **_ Voyons Sakura détends-toi,** conseilla son amie un sourire amusé, **dis-toi que c'est à peu près la même chose. Et puis moi aussi je ne savais pas que ce serait... de cette envergure, dit-elle en désignant le lieu, Mais que veux-tu, on fait avec.**

Sakura se tourna interdite vers son amie à l'entente de cette phrase.

 **_ Comment ça " tu ne savais pas que ce serait de cette envergure " ? Me dis pas que tu m'as emmené quelque part ou tu ne connais personne ?**

Temari ouvrit la bouche mais Shikamaru posté plus loin, les interpella.

 **_ Dépêchez-vous ! J'arrête pas de recevoir des messages de Chōji.**

Temari prit les devants et poussa Sakura . Elles quittèrent le parking et marchèrent vers le bâtiment. Sakura fut impressionnée. Le lieu était vraiment magnifique. Le bâtiment était entouré d'arbres bien taillés et les lumières allumées dans la nuit donnaient un petit côté princier. Elles contournèrent le manoir et montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée. Il ne manquait plus que le tapis rouge. Sakura se sentit un peu stupide dans sa robe. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleue foncée droite munie d'un zip doré dans le dos à manche longue. Elle avait rajouté à l'ensemble des collants noirs opaques et une paire de talons hauts de la même couleur en velours. Elle avait l'impression d'être fringuée pour aller en boîte de nuit alors que les invités qu'elle voyait étaient habillés de vêtements haute couture que jamais Sakura ne pourra toucher, ne serait ce que du regard.

Elle sentit un léger coup de coude et capta le regard de Temari qui lui souriait de manière rassurante. Celle-ci était vêtue d'une combinaison noire tendance avec un décolleté en V dans le dos. Elle était chaussée d'escarpins hauts bordeaux et tenait dans sa main une pochette dorée. Elle était juste magnifique. Pour l'occasion, l'avocate avait échangé ses habituelles couettes par une queue de cheval basse quelque peu décoiffée au vu des mèches lâchées devant son visage. Temari s'adressa à Sakura.

 **_ C'est bon, Sakura déstresse ! On va pas te manger, c'est qu'une soirée.**

L'Haruno lui répondit par un sourire crispé. Elle serra sa prise sur son clutch rose et emboîta le pas derrière Shikamaru. Celui-ci montra les invitations et ils entrèrent. Ils atterrirent dans un long couloir et le longèrent avant d'entrer dans une grande salle. Sakura fut surprise. Elle s'attendait à voir une pièce décorée de manière luxueuse et non une salle aux murs oranges pâles qui cassaient complètement l'aspect extérieur. Le propriétaire du bâtiment était décidément bien étrange.

 **_ Je vais rejoindre Chōji en cuisine,** informa Shikamaru à Temari.

Temari lui sourit puis se tourna vers Sakura. Elle observa la pièce puis siffla d'étonnement.

 **_ Quand on dit qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences !**

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel.

 **_ En fait, je ne savais pas que Chōji avait été invité.**  
 **_ Si, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui nous a donné ces invitations, c'est nous qui n'avons pas été invités.**  
 **_ Comment ça pas invités ? On va pas nous sortir dehors quand-même, nan ?** S'inquiéta la rose.  
 **_ Mais non ! Sinon nous n'aurions même pas fait un pas à l'intérieur du manoir. Non, c'est juste que Chōji avait eu des invitations en plus, quatre il me semble, et les hôtes lui ont dit qu'il pouvait les offrir à des amis.**  
 **_ Très gentils ces hôtes. Mais nous ne sommes que trois, il reste donc un billet. Vous l'avez donné à qui ?**  
 **_ À personne. Mais ce n'est pas grave. D'ailleurs nous n'étions pas obligé de venir c'est juste moi qui voulait accompagner Shika mais je n'avais pas envie d'être seule.**

Sakura lui lança un regard.

 **_ Tu rigoles j'espère ? En quoi est-ce que tu aurais été seule si Shikamaru t'avais accompagné ?**  
 **_ Tu sais très bien qu'il serait resté à la cuisine avec Chōji et je ne voulais pas sentir la nourriture. Viens on va aller au buffet.**

Elle l'entraîna avec elle alors que Sakura ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Même si l'endroit était chaleureux, elle ne pouvait ignorer ces personnes riches habillées de manière élégante et mettant leurs mains devant leur bouche lorsqu'ils riaient. Sérieusement, elle, elle lâchait des mégas postillons lorsqu'elle pouffait.

 **_ Temari, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait saluer les futurs mariés au moins ? Je ne sais pas, ça fait un peu bouffon d'entrer et de directement aller au buffet.**  
 **_ On est des bouffonnes, où est le mal ? Et puis tu nous vois nous présenter en tant qu'amis du chef cuisinier ? Franchement, je pense qu'ils ont déjà assez d'invités à gérer comme ça.**  
 **_ Mais alors pourquoi on est venues ?** Insista Sakura désespérée, **Je ne connais personne, tu ne connais personne, on ne connait personne ! Pourquoi on est là ?**  
 **_ Bravo !** Se moqua la blonde, **Tu connais tes conjugaisons au singulier, maintenant l'orthographe !**  
 **_ Je suis sérieuse Temari !** S'écria la rose.  
 **_ Moi aussi. Tu fais des chichis pour rien. Ce n'est pas un drame si personne ne nous connaît, c'est toujours comme ça dans ce genre de cérémonie, il y a toujours des personnes qui sont là par hasard. Et bien cette fois, c'est nous.** Et puis regarde, désigna t-elle du visage, **Je connais un invité, bon après, il fallait s'en douter, c'est rempli de Hyūga.**

Sakura se retourna vers la personne désignée.

 **_ Qui est-ce ?** Interrogea t-elle en observant le jeune homme à la longue chevelure noire.  
_ **Hyūga Neji. Un avocat très connu. Que je n'aime pas en passant.**  
 **_ Bon ça c'est habituel, il y a plein d'avocats ou d'avocates que tu n'aimes pas. Mais ne provoque pas de problèmes,** avertit l'infirmière.  
_ **Pour qui tu me prends !** S'offusqua légèrement la blonde, **Non, et puis lui c'est différent. Je n'ai jamais eu d'affaires contre lui, je ne crois pas qu'il prenne les divorces. Non, pour lui c'est une aversion différente.**  
 **_ Quelle genre d'aversion ?** Demanda une Sakura curieuse.  
 **_ Je te raconterai une autre fois. Je ne veux pas aborder ce sujet ici. Tu viens, j'ai remarqué un coin tranquille là-bas.**

Les jeunes femmes prirent chacune une coupe et s'installèrent près des grandes fenêtres. Sakura s'adossa sur le mur et observa les convives. Que des Hyūga. Cela lui rappelait étonnement de souvenirs.

 **_ Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser ?** Elle continua sous le silence de Temari, **Ça me fait penser à New York. Tu te souviens ? Lorsqu'on est arrivées ici à nos dix huit ans. Lorsqu'on avait toutes les deux réussies nos concours et que j'ai postulé pour entrer dans l'hôpital de la ville; l'hôpital Hyūga. Voir cette famille me rappelle mes premières années en tant qu'infirmière.**  
 **_ J'imagine,** Fit la blonde, **En même temps ils sont partout. Que ce soit dans le commerce, l'humanitaire et même en politique. Je ne sais pas dans quel domaine ils ne sont pas présents.**

Sakura hocha la tête.

 **_ Ça veut peut-être dire que les fiancés sont des Hyūga, ou l'un deux.**  
 **_ À mon avis, c'est le cas. Sinon, pourquoi seraient-ils rassemblés ici ?**

Sakura plissa des yeux.

 **_ Temari, est ce que t'as lu les invitations ?**  
 **_ Pourquoi je le ferais ? Tant qu'on les a. Et puis,** continua t-elle sous le regard insistant de Sakura, **Shikamaru connaissait déjà les détails à savoir, ce n'était pas nécessaire.**  
 **_ Et si on croise les hôtes, on les appelle comment ? On s'adresse à eux de quelle manière ? T'as réfléchi à ce genre de choses ?!**  
 **_ Bah, si c'est la femme la Hyūga on l'appellera Madame Hyūga et si c'est l'homme on dira Monsieur. Et pour l'autre personne on avisera. Au pire, on les appellera, Madame, Monsieur. Mais tu cherches vraiment loin, on est même pas sûres de les saluer.**  
 **_ Si. On les saluera. On ne peut pas rentrer dans leur soirée de fiançailles et ne pas leur exprimer nos vœux. Même si on ne les connaît pas.**  
 **_ Si tu le dis,** murmura Temari.

Elles changèrent de sujet et discutèrent tout en profitant de la soirée. Enfin, profiter en buvant des coupes de champagnes qui apparaissaient toujours lorsqu'elles en avaient terminées une et ce, dans un coin avec Temari. Honnêtement, Sakura était un peu déçue. Elle pensait que cette soirée allait lui permettre de faire connaissance avec de nouvelles personnes qui faisaient partie de l'entourage de Temari. Elle ne pensaient pas qu'elle allaient juste se faire des coupes les unes à la suite des autres en regardant les autres invités parler comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis la naissance, ce qui était sûrement le cas. L'Haruno, avait la désagréable sensation de ressentir le sentiment qu'elle avait plus jeune quand elle se trouvait invitée à des soirées par les amis de sa famille et où elle ne connaissait personne. Elle tourna la tête lorsque Temari s'adressa à elle mais une voix attira son attention.

 **_ Sakura ? Temari ? C'est bien vous ?**

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent vers l'origine de cette voix.

 **_ Oui c'est vous ! Oh mon Dieu, je ne suis plus toute seule ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?**

Temari observa la nouvelle venue le regard étonné.

 **_ Ino ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ?**

La blonde s'approcha un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **_ C'est moi qui ai posé la question la première, mais si tu veux savoir, c'est Kiba qui m'a invité. Et vous ?**  
 **_ Kiba ?!** S'exclama Sakura plus que surprise.  
 **_ Oh nous,** répondit Temari, **Des invitations en plus et le fruit du hasard. Mais quelle coïncidence quand-même !**

Ino renifla avec une fausse moue larmoyante.

 **_ Oh les filles ! Si vous saviez à quel point je suis heureuse de vous voir !**  
 **_ Arrête !** Plaisanta la rose, **Tu vas nous émouvoir !**  
 **_ Ouais !** Surenchérit l'avocate, **Tu as la tête d'une personne qui s'est retenue de lâcher une caisse ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?**

Ino déglutit une moue toujours faussement larmoyante et s'avança vers les deux jeunes femmes.

 **_ Je suis toute seule !** S'exclama t-elle, **Enfin, non, je suis avec Kiba mais je ne connais personne à part lui ! Alors que lui, semble connaître chaque personne de cette salle. C'est effrayant comme sentiment !**

Sakura lança un regard entendu vers Temari.

 **_ Oh c'est bon ! Ne recommence pas,** avertit l'avocate, **mais bon, maintenant qu'on s'est vues, tu as parlé à d'autres personnes, non ?**

La Yamanaka hocha la tête.

_ **J'ai** **rencontré le fiancé; Naruto... Uzumaki je crois ? Je ne suis pas sûre de son nom de famille.**  
 **_ Uzumaki ?!** Demanda la No Sabaku, **Comme Kushina Uzumaki ? La femme de Minato Namikaze ?**  
 **_ C'est qui ?** Interrogea Sakura larguée.  
_ **Maintenant que tu le dis,** réfléchit Ino, **C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent.**  
 **_ Mais c'est qui !** Insisita la rose.  
 **_ Ça doit être lui,** conclut la blonde aux yeux sapins, **La mariée est une Hyūga, ça ne m'étonne pas si le fiancé est le fils de-**  
 **_ Mais c'est qui putain !** Coupa Sakura totalement perdue.  
 **_ Mais oh ! Tu la boucles ! Tu le saurais si je pouvais terminer ma phrase ! Donc, r** eprit-elle sous le regard mécontent de Sakura, **Je disais que ça ne m'étonnait pas que le fiancé soit le fils d'un maire.**  
 **_ Le fiancé est le fils d'un maire ?** Répéta la rose, **Quel maire ?**

Ino eut un air désespéré. Est-ce que cette fille lisait les journaux ?

 **_ Sakura, ça doit faire cinq ans que tu vis à Boston et tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Minato Namikaze ? Est-ce que tu votes pendant les élections municipales ?**  
 **_ Évidemment !** S'insurgea l'infirmière, **Ce serait un crime de ne pas voter alors que nous nous sommes battues nous les femmes pour avoir ce droit !**  
 **_ Et tu as voté pour qui il y a trois ans lors des dernières élections ?**  
 **_ Bah pour le maire actuel, le blond super canon aux yeux bleus. Je me suis toujours demandée s'il avait un fils,** dit-elle pensive.

Temari leva les yeux au ciel. Sakura ne pensait vraiment qu'à ça.

 **_ Bah dommage pour toi mais son fils, il est bien rodé !** S'exclama Ino amusée.  
 **_ Ah bon ?** Fit Sakura, **Dommage...mais bon c'est pas grave !**  
 **_ Heureusement que ce n'est pas grave !** S'exclama Temari, **C'est lui qui se fiance aujourd'hui !**  
 **_ Hein ?! Attend, le fiancé est le fils du maire ? De notre maire à nous ? De celui de Boston ?**

Ino hocha la tête.

 **_ C'est ce qu'on te dit depuis tout à l'heure. C'est bon t'as pigé ?** dit Temari

Sakura acquiesça abasourdie.

 **_ Je suis choquée... je m'y attendais pas...**  
 **_ Bah normal !** Railla Temari, **Vu ton niveau de culture politique ! Si tu suivais un peu l'actualité de la ville, tu le saurais ça !**  
 **_ Je suis l'actualité politique je te signale !** **C'est juste que le magazine de la ville ne m'intéresse pas et que c'était il y a trois ans les élections. Je peux pas me souvenir de tout.**  
 **_ Ouais, ouais,** fit Temari.

Sakura leva les yeux alors qu'Ino les regardait avec un sourire amusé. Elle était soulagée de voir les deux jeunes filles ici. Elle ne savait pas comment elles avaient pu entrer dans la soirée mais elle était contente. Elle demanda tout de même par curiosité.

 **_ Comment ça se fait que vous soyez là ?**  
 **_ Tu as déjà posé la question,** répondit Temari.  
 **_ Et on t'as déjà répondu; Chōji avait des invitations en plus et on a décidé-**  
 **_ J'ai décidé et je l'ai forcé - ,** Coupa l'avocate.  
 **_ D'y aller car on avait rien à faire ce soir,** continua la rose sans prêter attention à son amie.

Ino hocha la tête.

 **_ Euh, les filles vous pouvez pas m'accompagner au toilettes ? J'étais sur le chemin mais je vous ai aperçue du coup je me suis arrêtée. Mais je suis vraiment pressée là.**

Temari haussa des épaules avant de rétorquer, moqueuse.

 **_ C'est pour ça que tu te dandines depuis tout à l'heure ? Allez viens on y va.**  
 **_ Tu sais où c'est ?** Interrogea Sakura.  
 **_ Kiba me l'avait dit, je devrais me retrouver.**

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers le centre de la salle en direction de la seule ouverture. Ino devant, marchait en tête de ligne faisant virevolter sa robe au rythme de ses pas. Sakura leur emboîtait le pas mais alors qu'elle tourna la tête pour parler à Temari, son regard s'arrêta sur un visage familier, voire plus que familier. Elle baissa la tête se demandant si elle n'hallucinait pas mais le revit lorsqu'elle regarda une nouvelle fois. Une chevelure et des yeux corbeaux, voilà ce qu'elle voyait. Sans oublier sa peau diaphane. Elle finit par sortir de la salle en entrant dans le couloir et le perdit de vue. Alors que les bruits diminuaient et que la lumière changea de nuance, elle tourna la tête une dernière fois par instinct. Que faisait son beau pompier ici ?


	4. Chapter 4

Yo !

Bonne fête à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous profitez bien de cette journée et que vous dégustez de bon chocolat ! Je poste enfin après une longue période sans nouvelle. Je sais, je suis impardonnable. Mais vaut mieux tard que jamais n'est-ce pas ?

Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

~ Enjoy ~

* * *

 _Chapitre 4_

Sakura se regardait dans le miroir. Elle fixait avec insistance ses prunelles vertes. Une multitude de question l'envahissait tellement, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Son expression changea. Elle se lança un regard bizarre. Peut-être qu'elle avait rêvé. Oui, après tout, des cheveux noirs, c'était commun. Ce n'était pas une couleur bizarre, ou rare comme son rose clair. Peut-être que l'intensité de la lumière l'avait juste fait divaguer... Elle avait cru le voir, car au fond, elle était tellement persuadée de ne pas le revoir qu'elle en rêvait secrètement. Mais elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle pensait à lui. C'est vrai ; il était mignon -bon il dépassait ce stade- mais ce n'était pas le premier bel homme qu'elle voyait. La preuve est que ces ex petits-amis étaient très charmants. " _Charmant" n'est pas la même chose que "beau"_ , murmura une voix intérieure qu'elle ignora. La voix d'Ino la sortit de ses songes et elle observa à travers le miroir, Temari qui se remettait une couche de gloss. Son regard rencontra celui de l'avocate. Elle sourit, moqueuse, alors que la blonde referma brusquement son tube.

 **_ Quoi ?** se défendit-elle automatiquement.  
 **_ Rien,** sourit narquoisement Sakura, **Je me demandais juste ce que tu faisais.**  
 **_ Ça ne se voit pas ?** Répondit Temari de manière brutale sentant que la rose allait sortir quelque chose de vache, **Je me refais une beauté.**  
 **_ Ça ne sert à rien, tu es moche.**

Temari retint un sourire en fixant l'infirmière. Elle savait qu'elle allait sortir quelque chose dans le genre, c'était habituel entre elles.

 **_ Han, ça m'aurait pas plu !** Fit Ino derrière la porte d'une des cabines des toilettes, **Temari, il faut te défendre !**  
 **_ Tais-toi et fais ce que tu as à faire !** Intervint Sakura, **Tu as vraiment de la chance que personne ne soit là. Tu es aux toilettes je te signale.**  
 **_ Et alors ?** Fit Ino, **Avant, quand j'étais plus jeune, il m'arrivait de parler au téléphone aux toilettes. C'est vrai quoi, si je suis déjà en ligne avec une personne et que j'ai une envie pressante, autant y aller avec... c'est pas comme si la personne en question allait le savoir.**

Temari et Sakura s'échangèrent un regard complice.

 **_ Franchement,** commença Sakura, **Je me demande pourquoi on ne s'est pas rencontrées plus tôt. C'est vrai Ino, tu es comme nous ! On faisait exactement la même chose avant !** S'exclama la rose, **Sauf que j'arrivais toujours à savoir quand tu étais aux chiottes Temari, parce que tes toilettes résonnaient.**

Ino rit.

 **_ C'est vrai ! Je suis sûre qu'on aurait été un vrai trio de choc si on s'était rencontrées plus jeunes,** affirma t-elle.  
 **_ Nous ne sommes pas vieilles non plus...** contredit Temari.  
 **_ Non mais je veux dire... durant nos années lycées,** rectifia Ino.

Sakura baissa la tête et sourit. Nos années lycées. Cela sonnait comme dans un film ou dans un roman. Elle se remémora un bref instant tous ses souvenirs, bons et mauvais, qu'elle avait de cette période. Après tout, elle n'avait que vingt-cinq ans. Elle finit par relever la tête et demanda à Ino de se presser et de terminer ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elles n'allaient pas rester toute une demi-heure aux toilettes en papotant. Heureusement pour elles, personne n'était là pour les regarder ou les observer en les traitant de «personnes bizarres», mais tout de même... Et puis Ino était accompagnée. Elle ne voulait pas que son cavalier s'inquiète et qu'il se pointe. Elle la pressa donc une fois de plus et celle-ci tout en grommelant, sortit de la cabine. Elle se lava les mains et tout en effectuant l'action, bavarda. Sakura soupira. Quelle pipelette ! Après on disait que c'était elle qui parlait le plus. Finalement, elles sortirent après plusieurs minutes. Lorsque Sakura crut qu'elles allaient enfin pouvoir retourner dans la salle, Ino s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus sa bague au doigt. Elle s'inquiéta et regarda partout autour d'elle. Elle ne trouva rien.

 **_ Peut-être que tu l'as laissée près du lavabo. Attends je vais vérifier, vu que je suis plus proche,** proposa Sakura.

Ino hocha la tête et la rose ouvrit la porte. Mais alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans la pièce, une jeune femme brune sortit. Elles restèrent quelques secondes immobiles, se dévisageant. Sakura se demandait comment cette femme était entrée, alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. Elles étaient restées bien plus d'une vingtaine de minutes aux toilettes, mais ne l'avaient pas croisée une seule fois. La brune finit par parler, coupant court aux pensées de la rose.

 **_ Vous cherchez ceci ?** Interrogea t-elle en montrant une bague incrustée de diamant au creux de sa main.

Sakura hocha la tête et la prit.

 **_ Je vous remercie infiniment.**  
 **_ De rien,** répondit l'inconnue avant de sourire et de partir.

Temari et Ino postées plus loin, s'approchèrent en observant la femme s'en aller.

 **_ Qui est-ce ?** Demanda la fleuriste.

Sakura haussa des épaules et tendit la bague à sa propriétaire.

 **_ Merci. Je crois qu'on m'aurait tué si je ne l'avais pas retrouvée. Elle appartient à ma grand-mère.**  
 **_ Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec la bague de ta grand-mère si elle est si précieuse ?** Demanda Temari, **Tu voulais impressionner Kiba ?** Dit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Ino ne releva même pas et répondit de manière nonchalante.

 **_ Je voulais juste la mettre... et puis c'est une très belle bague.**

Temari acquiesça puis les jeunes femmes décidèrent de retourner dans la salle.

Lorsque Sakura entra, elle se rappela soudainement le jeune homme qu'elle avait cru apercevoir. Elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit où elle l'avait aperçue mais ne le vit pas. Ce n'était pas étonnant vu le temps qu'elles avaient passées aux toilettes, songea t-elle en roulant des yeux. Elle le chercha rapidement du regard, mais rien. Au même moment, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se trouva entourée d'une dizaine de personnes. Elle interrogea Temari des yeux mais celle-ci haussa les épaules, signe de son ignorance. Dans le même temps, Ino avait disparu mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua qu'elle ne se trouvait en fait pas loin de la scène qu'elle avait vue la première fois qu'elle était entrée. Elle s'approcha de Temari afin de ne pas la perdre de vue et suivit le mouvement. Elles finirent par se retrouver à une dizaine de mètres de l'estrade et elle observa l'homme se tenant devant le micro. Il était grand, carré et semblait être âgé d'une quarantaine voire d'une cinquantaine d'années. Quelques rides marquaient son visage et Sakura put se rendre compte, de son œil aiguisé, qu'il était une personne sévère. L'homme avait des yeux blancs -couleur typique des Hyūga- et avait coiffé ses longs cheveux noirs en une parfaite queue de cheval basse, où aucune mèche ne semblait vouloir s'en échapper. Vêtu d'un costume noir, il tapota le bout du micro et se racla la gorge. Les lumières devinrent moins intenses alors que des halos blancs se concentrèrent sur l'homme. Le silence se fit aussitôt.

Sakura était ébahie. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. La salle encore bruyante quelques secondes auparavant, était plongée dans le silence complet. Seuls quelques rires retentissaient lorsque monsieur Hyūga tentait quelques paroles humoristiques. Sinon, c'était le silence complet. Le public avait l'air de boire les paroles de cet homme. Il était actuellement en train de faire l'éloge de sa fille. Sakura avait fini par comprendre qu'il était le père de la future mariée et qu'il était en train d'ouvrir officiellement, le début de la cérémonie de fiançailles. La jeune femme était dubitative. L'envergure que prenait ce simple événement ressemblait tout de même à celui d'un mariage. Elle se demanda alors de quelle ampleur serait le mariage si la cérémonie était ainsi. Elle écouta attentivement, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Le patriarche Hyūga finit par inviter les parents de son futur gendre, qui s'approchèrent. Une slave d'applaudissement retentit. Le maire, Minato Namikaze, s'approcha de la scène, avec à son bras, sa femme Kushina. L'infirmière les détailla. Le maire était grand et était doté d'une incroyable beauté. Il avait les cheveux blonds plutôt longs pour un homme, et avait de magnifiques yeux bleus océans. Il avait un grand sourire et Sakura se dit que l'homme charismatique pour laquelle elle avait voté avait une personnalité plutôt ouverte. Elle ne l'imaginait pas ainsi. Il semblait toujours sérieux alors qu'à ce moment précis, il arborait un grand sourire et semblait heureux. C'était sûrement dû au fait que son fils se fiançait.

Sa femme à ses côtés était elle aussi magnifique. Elle avait de longs cheveux rouges sang et des yeux bleus avec certains reflets que la rose n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Elle regardait son époux prononcer son discours avec un sourire discret sur les lèvres. Sakura d'ailleurs commençait à s'impatienter. Cela faisait au moins une demi-heure qu'elle était là, à écouter les discours des parents. Elle fatiguait et commençait à avoir mal au pied. Elle ne semblait pas être la seule puisque la concentration du début des discours s'était relâchée. Certains baillaient tandis que d'autres chuchotaient. Cela n'échappa pas à l'œil des hôtes puisque quelques secondes plus tard, le Maire termina son discours et appela les fiancés à monter sur scène. Les deux personnes le firent donc, accompagnés des applaudissements des invités. Sakura hoqueta de surprise en les voyant. Elle les reconnaissait parfaitement. La future mariée était la femme qui avait été sous sa charge durant une semaine, et le jeune homme était l'ami du jeune pompier. Lorsqu'elle fit le lien, elle ne douta plus une seconde. Elle frissonna d'excitation se rendant compte que le beau brun était bel et bien dans cette salle. Elle retint un sourire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était ravie de savoir qu'il était ici. Oui, très...

* * *

Maintenant assise autour d'une table, elle attendait patiemment que le repas soit servi. Apparemment, le buffet au milieu de la salle n'était là que pour faire bonne figure, puisque il y avait aussi un repas qui était servi. Sakura se demanda un instant combien avait coûté toute cette organisation. Le bâtiment, les repas, la décoration sans oublier tous les employés engagés afin de les servir. C'était beaucoup, beaucoup d'investissement toute cette organisation. Elle savait très bien que certaines personnes avaient assez d'argent pour s'offrir tout ça mais tout de même ! Il y avait bien une limite à la richesse, non ?

Elle soupira alors qu'elle tapotait la table de ses doigts. Elle se trouvait dans une salle différente de celle où avait commencé la cérémonie. Celle-ci était plus petite et était remplie de tables. En résumé, le changement de salle ne lui avait pas permis de trouver son beau pompier. Cette pensée la fit rougir. Peut-être était-elle folle ? Ne forçait elle pas un peu pour un homme qu'elle n'avait vue que durant quelques minutes ? Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, ses yeux l'avaient marqué. Outre cela, elle ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à lui. Elle voulait juste revoir ses yeux. Bon après, elle ne pouvait pas nier que cette situation l'amusait. Elle avait juste l'impression de redevenir cette adolescente de quinze ans qui lui manquait un peu. C'est vrai, maintenant elle avait un boulot, qui lui plaisait certes, mais qui lui imposait beaucoup de responsabilités. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à cet instant précis, elle ressentait quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir... quelque chose qui lui manquait. Une chaise grinça à côté d'elle, ce qui la fit sortir de sa transe. La même jeune brune qu'elle avait vue plus tôt se trouvait à côté d'elle, un gentil sourire sur les lèvres.

 **_ Puis-je ?** Demanda l'inconnue.

Sakura la regarda interdite et très surprise. Temari, en face d'elle, prit les devants et hocha la tête.

 **_ Bien sûr, je vous en prie,** sourit à son tour la blonde.

La brune s'installa et la rose échangea un regard avec son amie. La blonde hocha des épaules et sourit de nouveau à la nouvelle venue lorsqu'elle l'observa. Contre toute attente, celle-ci engagea la conversation.

 **_ Je m'appelle Tenten Joly et vous ?**  
 **_ Temari No Sabaku, et voici mon amie Sakura Haruno,** présenta la blonde.  
 **_ Ravie de faire votre connaissance,** compléta l'infirmière.

La brune hocha la tête alors qu'elles s'observèrent.

 **_ Il me semble que votre nom m'est familier,** ajouta Tenten en s'adressant à Temari, **Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrées ?**  
 **_ Cela dépend,** répondit l'amie de Sakura, **Beaucoup de personnes me connaissent grâce au métier que j'exerce. Je suis avocate,** continua t-elle après un moment.

Le visage de la brune s'éclaira.

 **_ Oui, maintenant je me souviens de vous,** s'exclama t-elle, **Je me disais bien que je vous connaissais ! Il se trouve que je suis la secrétaire de Neji Hyūga, je suis sûre que vous le connaissez, n'est-ce pas ?**  
 **_ En effet,** approuva Temari la mine quelque peu fermée, **Qui ne le connaît pas ? J'aurais pu le craindre si nous travaillions dans la même branche.**

Tenten eut un petit rire.

 **_ Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous êtes très connue ! Et puis, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez déjà défendue des suspects accusés de crime...**  
 **_ Oui c'est vrai, mais ce n'était que des cas particuliers, sinon je ne suis pas dans ce secteur...**

Tenten hocha la tête compréhensive.

 **_ Tout de même, vous avez assez de notoriété. Beaucoup vous craignent et je dois dire que moi-même je vous admire,** avoua la secrétaire.  
 **_ Ah bon ?** Fit Temari surprise.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si elle n'avait pas vu le sourire caché ou qu'elle n'avait pas entendue la voix trop aiguë de son amie, essayant de contenir sa joie. Sakura pouffa discrètement. Elle voyait très bien que Temari était fière de toutes les belles paroles que lui lançaient Tenten. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait même pas contredit l'une d'entre elles. Comme quoi, elle l'assumait totalement. N'empêche c'était fou ! Sakura ne comprenait pas comment Temari, avocate spécialisée dans les divorces pouvait avoir autant de popularité. Elle était sûre qu'il y avait quelque chose là-dessous. Enfin, c'était Temari voyons !

 **_ Oui,** répondit Tenten, **Je trouve que vous avez beaucoup de charisme. Et je trouve ça honorable que vous ayez réussie si brillamment, après tout, tout le monde sait comme c'est difficile lorsqu'on naît femme.**

Temari hocha la tête.

 **_ En effet, mais je pense que tout le monde peut y arriver avec de la détermination. Il suffit juste de s'imposer un peu.**

Non mais là c'était pas du tout la même chose, songea la rose en entendant les dires de son amie. Temari ne pouvait pas dire ça ! Elle avait une détermination qui dépassait largement celle des femmes normales. S'imposer un peu ?! Un peu beaucoup oui ! C'était facile à dire pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais laissé le choix à qui que ce soit. Sakura se dit que les conseils de la blonde étaient prononcés à la légère. Une personne normale n'était pas comme elle. Temari était différente, et ceux, dans tous les points de vue.

 **_ Oh je vois.** Fit Tenten, **Je ferais mieux de prendre note alors. J'aimerais être avocate moi aussi,** ajouta t-elle.

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

 **_ Je ne comprends pas, vous n'aviez pas dit que vous étiez la secrétaire de monsieur Hyūga ?**  
 **_ Si, enfin, j'étais une stagiaire au départ, qui s'est transformée en secrétaire. Je me suis rendue compte que la vie n'était pas aussi facile qu'elle en avait l'air,** dit-elle amère.

Temari la dévisagea avant de lui demander.

 **_ Quel âge avez-vous ?**  
 **_ J'ai vingt-trois ans.**  
 **_ Et ce n'est que maintenant que vous vous rendez compte que la vie est dure ? Vous êtes vraiment longue à la détente...**

Sakura lança un regard appuyé à la blonde alors que mademoiselle Joly fronça les sourcils.

 **_ Enfin, c'est vrai que vous êtes assez jeune mais tout de même...**

Tenten ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une voix l'interrompit. Elle se retourna et fut vite ennuyée en voyant la personne en face d'elle. Neji Hyūga.

 **_ Que fais tu là Tenten ? Et qui sont ces personnes,** demanda t-il durement en dévisageant Sakura.

Sakura haussa les sourcils face au ton de l'avocat alors que Temari croisa les bras en l'apercevant. Ça n'allait pas du tout le faire.

 **_ Vous pouvez directement **demander** à ces dites "personnes",** lança t-elle sèchement.

Neji la toisa avant de s'installer auprès d'elles. Houlà... pensa Sakura, là par contre, ce n'était pas du tout prévu. Elle n'était pas du tout rassurée en voyant la mine totalement fermée de Temari, sans oublier que Neji n'était pas en reste. Il fusillait la blonde de son regard nacre. Elle se demandait si Tenten ressentait elle aussi, l'hostilité entre les deux.

 **_ Vous n'avez pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, Temari. Comment se portent vos affaires ?**  
 **_ Elles se portent loin de vous, et il me semble, Monsieur Hyūga, que je ne vous ai jamais permis de m'appeler par mon prénom,** dit Temari le ton cassant.

Neji se gratta la joue, faussement ennuyé.

 **_ Vous n'avez décidément pas changé. C'est peut-être pour cela que vous semblez avoir pris de l'âge. Vous savez, j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changeaient pas...**

Oh le bâtard ! Ne put s'empêcher de penser Sakura.

 **_ Et bien dans ce cas, nous sommes deux,** contra Temari sans se laisser démonter.

Le sourire narquois du jeune homme s'évanouit immédiatement. Il lança un coup d'œil à sa secrétaire avant de se racler la gorge. Celle-ci était choquée. Jamais elle n'avait vu son patron comme ceci. Enfin, il avait toujours eu l'habitude d'être sec, s'il n'était pas hypocritement sympathique, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu sincèrement cassant avec une autre personne que ses amis.

 **_ Tenten, je t'avais demandé de nous trouver une table potable où prendre le repas.**  
 **_ Et c'est ce que j'ai fait,** affirma Tenten après avoir repris ses esprits.

L'Hyūga leva les yeux au ciel.

 **_ Une table avec des personnes intéressantes bon Dieu ! Avec qui j'aurais pu avoir des conversations instructives !**

Sakura s'offensa. Elle n'appréciait guère la manière dont cet homme parlait. Elle prit un faux sourire et intervint.

 **_ Je vous en prie monsieur Hyūga, ne vous en prenez pas à mademoiselle Tenten. Une table reste une table et puis, vous êtes bien installés à ce que je sache,** dit-elle en le désignant.

Neji l'observa du coin de l'œil avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

 **_ Qui êtes-vous ?** Demanda t-il en la dévisageant bizarrement.

Sakura se sentit idiote. Évidemment qu'il ne la connaissait pas et c'était normal qu'il demande, mais en cet instant, elle se sentit humiliée. Elle comprit alors pourquoi Temari ne l'appréciait pas. Si la rose n'avait pas dit à son amie de bien se tenir, elle se serait elle-même jetée à la figure de cet impoli.

 **_ Sakura Haruno.**  
 **_ Je vois,** répondit Neji avec un air totalement désintéressé.

Un silence s'installa alors que Sakura souriait, agacée. Tenten lui lança un regard contrit tandis que Temari observait la scène, amusée. Elle comprenait très bien Sakura. Cet imbécile de Hyūga n'avait aucun respect pour autrui. Un serveur arriva tout à coup et brisa le silence. Il annonça le plat et déposa les assiettes à l'aide d'un autre camarade. «Tartare de bar au pamplemousse rose, tuile à l'encre de seiche et sésame». Sakura était sidérée. Elle ne savait même pas si elle serait capable de répéter ce nom si long pour une entrée qui ne prenait même pas un demi-quart de l'assiette. Au milieu de la vaisselle étaient dressés des morceaux de pamplemousse avec par dessus, des cubes blancs qu'elle ne parvint à identifier. Le tout était assaisonné d'épices et d'herbes. Elle toucha le met, de sa fourchette mais rien ne bougea. La décoration était bien réussie et colorée. La couleur dominante était le orange. Elle eut un petit sourire. Les fiancés aimaient décidément bien cette couleur. Elle prit son couteau et décida de se jeter à l'assaut. Après tout, c'était Chōji qui avait cuisiné cela, elle avait déjà goûté à ses plats et elle ne doutait même pas une seconde que cela serait bon.

Vingt minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient déjà entamé le repas, Temari se décida à parler. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient mangé dans le plus grand silence alors qu'autour d'eux, tout le monde semblait discuter joyeusement. Et puis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer une pique à l'Hyūga. Elle se racla la gorge, s'attirant tous les regards.

 **_ N'empêche, je suis bien surprise de vous trouver ici, monsieur Hyūga. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas assis à la table principale ? J'ai vu lors des discours que la fiancée-**  
 **_ Comme tout le monde,** coupa t-il sèchement.  
 **_...la fiancée, se trouve être une proche cousine, si je ne me trompe pas.**  
 **_Il n'y avait pas de place,** répondit t-il avec le même ton.

Temari hocha la tête avec une mine faussement désolée.

 **_ C'est ce que je me suis dit en voyant cela. Je trouve ça triste, que même après tant de temps, vous soyez encore mis de côté de cette manière. Comme une personne sans importance,** appuya t-elle avec un sourire hypocritement désolé. **D'ailleurs,** s'exclama t-elle, **avez-vous des nouvelles de votre plus jeune cousine ?**

Neji la fusilla du regard.

 **_ Êtes-vous ici pour provoquer un esclandre ? Car si c'est le cas, je vous demanderais de vous en aller,** dit-il calmement avec un brin de colère dans la voix.  
 **_ Voyons, vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas mon genre !**  
 **_ Par contre, votre genre est de vous incruster dans des cérémonies auxquelles vous n'êtes pas invitée** , claqua t-il de sa voix.  
 **_ J'ai eu une invitation,** répondit placidement la blonde en portant une coupe à ses lèvres.  
 **_ Cela ne m'étonne même pas de vous. Je me demande bien jusqu'où vous iriez pour obtenir ce que vous voulez,** fit-il le regard perçant.

Temari se raidit avant de lancer un regard furibond à son compère.

 **_ Je rêve ou vous êtes en train d'insinuer que j'utilise des moyens déplorables pour avoir ce que je désire ?**  
 **_ Vous avez compris ce que vous vouliez comprendre.**

Les deux avocats se fixèrent, Temari avec colère et Neji avec un regard noir. Sakura soupira, lasse de tout cela. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on se trouvait là où on ne devrait pas. Elle dramatisait évidemment mais elle était épuisée. De plus, ses escarpins lui faisaient mal malgré qu'elles les aient légèrement ôté. Elle lança un appel à l'aide à Tenten qui s'appliquait à ne croiser le regard de personne. La pauvre ! Sakura se demandait comment elle arrivait à supporter son patron. Elle se racla la gorge, ayant pour tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

 **_ Je pense que ce n'est pas trop le moment de se crêper le chignon. Le dessert sera bientôt servi et chacun pourra ensuite aller de son côté. Alors supportez-vous encore un peu.**

Temari détourna le regard et Neji se renferma sur lui-même. Malgré la tension encore présente, Sakura fut rassurée. Ils allaient réussir à se tolérer jusqu'à la fin du repas, et ensuite, advienne que pourra...

* * *

Sasuke se retint de bailler alors qu'il était entouré de ses amis. Il avait passé le repas assis au côté de Naruto et Hinata ainsi que leur parents respectifs. Il n'allait pas dire qu'il s'était ennuyé, mais le bavardage incessant de Kiba lui avait presque manqué face au sérieux que Naruto arborait devant les parents d'Hinata. Kiba s'était envolé avec sa dulcinée je ne sais où et Neji était sans doute allé faire l'hypocrite avec ses oncles. Il se retint de soupirer. Il se demandait quand est-ce que tout cela serait terminé. L'annonce des fiançailles avait été faite et le repas avait été servi. Dans la logique des choses, la soirée aurait dû se terminer mais non, il se trouvait encore dans cette maudite salle orange avec Hinata, Naruto, Kiba et sa compagne, et de Neji, qui était revenu bougon et de mauvais poil, mais Sasuke ne s'en formalisa pas. Cela lui arrivait neuf fois sur dix. Une douce mélodie flotta doucement dans l'air alors que Naruto amena Hinata au milieu de la piste. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Sasuke était écœuré. Jusqu'où allait cette fête ? Apparemment, Naruto avait organisé un pré-mariage et non une simple cérémonie de fiançailles.

Ino qui était à côté de lui s'extasia, et l'Uchiha devina que c'était à la vue des deux fiancés en train de danser. Il faillit rouler des yeux lorsque soudain, deux femmes arrivèrent et parlèrent à la blonde. Celles-ci ne lui disaient rien. Il haussa les sourcils lorsque à son tour, Kiba leur adressa la parole, le visage étonné et une exclamation non feinte. Sasuke fronça des sourcils. Était-ce sa mémoire qui lui jouait des tours ? Pourtant il ne reconnaissait aucune des deux. Que ce soit la blonde ou celle avec les cheveux roses. Il les détailla attentivement. La blonde avait des yeux verts foncés et des traits exotiques. À vue d'œil, il sut qu'elle était d'origine latine. Peut-être espagnole ou bien colombienne. À côté d'elle, la femme aux cheveux roses riait joyeusement avec Kiba. Elle avait de longs cheveux roses et des yeux verts émeraudes. Elle avait des traits fins mais exotique en même temps, un peu comme son amie. Peut-être était-elle métisse. C'était en tout cas un mélange bien raté. Il suffisait de voir ses cheveux roses pour le deviner. Alors qu'il allait se désintéresser d'elle, il croisa son regard durant un millième de seconde. Il détourna le regard et s'approcha de Neji.

De son côté, Sakura ne lâchait pas du regard le brun. Il partait en direction du Hyūga qui avait déjeuné à leur table, et lui tint la conversation. Elle fit une grimace. Elle espérait que le pompier n'était pas comme le Hyūga car sinon, ça n'allait pas coller. Évidemment, elle disait cela comme si quelque chose pouvait se passer entre eux alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ramena sa tresse sur son épaule et tritura le bout de sa mèche. Dieu qu'il était beau ! Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de lui, même si elle se rendait compte que cela pouvait paraître indécent. Sakura se rendit également compte qu'elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Elle pourrait aller lui demander et taper la discute... ou tout simplement demander à Kiba. Elle se tourna vers le groupe mais ne l'aperçut pas.

 **_ Où est Kiba ?**  
 **_ Quelque part dans la salle,** informa Ino, **Il avait des choses à faire.**

Elle soupira, déçue, puis jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle.

 **_ Il s'appelle Sasuke.**

Sakura se tourna vers Ino qui souriait malicieusement. Elle sentit par ailleurs, le regard de Temari. Super ! Se dit-elle, il ne manquait plus que ça.

 **_ Il s'appelle Sasuke,** répéta la blonde, **Il est très gentil. En tout cas, il l'a été avec moi.**

Sakura haussa un sourcil.

 **_ Et en quoi cela me concerne ?**

Temari leva les yeux au ciel. Elle rit intérieurement. Sakura s'était piégée toute seule, elle n'avait même pas demandé de qui Ino parlait. Cela voulait tout dire.

 **_ Comme si on n'avait rien remarqué. Tu n'as jamais été discrète,** lui rappela Temari.  
 **_ Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu me dis ça. Au fait,** fit Sakura en espérant détourner la conversation, **ça s'est passé comment durant le repas ? Où étais-tu assise d'ailleurs ?**  
 **_ Ne change pas de sujet,** l'avertit l'avocate, amusée.

Sakura bouda alors qu'elle retenait un sourire. Ç'a toujours été comme ça; elle n'avait jamais été douée pour mentir. Elle finit par abdiquer.

 **_ Bon, j'avoue je l'observais.**  
 **_ Tu le matais oui,** nargua Ino, **et je te comprends, il est très beau.**  
 **_ Et très charmant,** compléta Temari, **Même s'il n'est pas aussi sexy que Shika...**

Sakura se gratta le nez, embêtée. Elle aurait préféré que ses amies ne le sachent pas. Pas parce qu'elle avait quoique ce soit à cacher, mais plutôt car elle savait déjà qu'elle serait victime de taquineries durant les jours à suivre.

Sasuke...

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se nommait ainsi. Elle aurait plus pensé à Brandon, ou Brad enfin, un nom américain quoi.

 **_ Et si tu allais lui parler ?** Proposa Ino, **C'est vrai qu'il a l'air un peu fermé sur les bords mais il est très respectueux.**  
 **_ Tu as l'air de plutôt bien le connaître pour une personne que tu viens de rencontrer,** railla Sakura.

 **_Je partage juste mon impression,** se défendit la fleuriste.  
 **_ Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille lui dire. "Salut je m'appelle Sakura, je suis une invitée incrustée et au passage tu es très charmant "**  
_ **C'est pas mal, mais enlève la deuxième partie... et la dernière au passage.**  
 **_ Non,** refusa Sakura catégoriquement, **il me prendrait pour une folle.**  
 **_ Et il aurait raison,** se moqua Temari.

Sakura secoua la tête. Il en était hors de question. Elle n'était pas intéressée par lui, elle le trouvait juste beau. Ça s'arrêtait là. Ce n'était pas de l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait, mais juste de la curiosité face à ... de l'art. Il était beau et elle le regardait, point. Comme une personne qui était férue des tableaux de Van Gogh, elle était une passionnée de la beauté masculine. Et ce, depuis qu'elle avait appris que non, tous les hommes ne ressemblaient pas à son père. Elle aimait son père, sans aucun doute, mais voilà quoi, ça voulait tout dire. Certes, Sakura avait pensé à Sasuke mais c'était normal. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas croisée un bel homme et ça l'était légèrement monté à la tête, mais maintenant, elle savait. Elle en était sûre et certaine.

 **_ Bon alors,** la pressa Ino, **Tu y vas ou c'est moi qui vais faire les présentations ?**

Sakura tiqua, agacée. Ino forçait.

 **_ Écoute Ino, je t'ai dit qu'il ne m'intéressait pas. Faut que je te le dise dans combien de langues ?**  
 **_ L'anglais suffira. Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'il t'intéressait,** roucoula la blonde.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, ennuyée. Ino devait se trouver maline.

 **_ Oui évidemment, tu ne l'as pas dit explicitement mais tu le penses ouvertement. J'arrive à capter tes ondes de blonde en train de réfléchir. Et puis honnêtement, tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de ta propre situation. Tu es venue ici avec Kiba mais il t'a abandonné pour faire je ne sais quoi !**  
 **_ Il ne m'a pas abandonné ! Il est juste allé faire quelque chose d'urgent !**

Temari ricana.

 **_ C'est la même chose. Il est parti et il t'a laissé derrière.**  
 **_ Oui et,** continua la rose, **dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu accepté ce rendez-vous ? Tu veux sortir avec lui ? Il te plaît peut-être ?**  
 **_ Non !** S'exclama vivement Ino, **Il est mignon** **certes, mais ce n'est pas dans mes intentions. C'est juste que lorsqu'il m'a demandé de l'accompagner, il était tellement gentil que... je me suis mise à rougir et... je n'ai pas pu refuser !**  
 **_ Et bien, t'as intérêt à remettre les choses au clair ! J'ai l'impression qu'il en pince pour toi.**

Ino hocha la tête mais Sakura n'était pas satisfaite. Elle connaissait Ino. Des compliments, quelques rougissements et elle se mettait à flirter avec l'homme en question. Puis celui-ci se faisait des films, pensait qu'il avait une chance et Ino le larguait. Oui, elle le larguait alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas entamé une relation. C'est pour cela qu'elle préférait la prévenir pour Kiba. Elle ne voulait pas que cela lui arrive.

Elle tourna le regard vers la piste de danse et observa les futurs mariés. Ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble. Elle sourit amusée par la situation. Il n'y avait même pas un mois, elle s'était occupée de la Hyūga, puis, ils avaient provoqué une scène digne d'un film lorsque l'Uzumaki avait fait sa demande, qui avait fait le tour de l'hôpital, et maintenant elle les retrouvait là, à leur propre cérémonie de fiançailles. Elle capta le regard de la brune en train de danser quand Naruto la fit tourner sur elle même. Hinata lui lança un regard surpris alors que l'infirmière avait détourné son attention sur Temari. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, elle vint vers la rose.

Sakura qui écoutait la discussion entre ses deux blondes d'amies entendit son nom et se tourna. Elle vit derrière elle, Hinata qui lui souriait avec un air hésitant.

 **_ Mademoiselle Haruno, c'est ça ?** Sakura hocha la tête. Hinata eut un grand sourire. **C'est bien vous ! Comment allez-vous ? Je suis assez surprise de vous revoir.**  
 **_ Oui je sais, moi aussi à vrai dire. Mais je suis étonnée, je ne pensais pas que vous vous souviendriez de moi. Cela fait quand même un mois.**  
 **_ Nooon !** Fit la brune en riant, **Et puis c'était la première fois que j'étais hospitalisée dans cet hôpital,** **c'est normal que je m'en souvienne. D'ailleurs, je vais appeler Naruto, je suis sûre qu'il va se souvenir de vous ! Naruto !** Appela t-elle.  
 **_ En tout cas, je suis très heureuse pour vous et votre fiancé. Votre demande en mariage a fait le tour du bâtiment, bien que je n'ai pas été présente, je connais tous les détails. Vous avez été de véritables célébrités pendant un moment.**  
 **_ À ce point ? Ah Naruto,** dit Hinata en l'apercevant, **tu te souviens de mademoiselle Haruno ?**

Naruto qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Sasuke ne comprit pas immédiatement. Il regarda Hinata, puis Sakura et réfléchit.

 **_ Mais si tu sais !** Insista la brune légèrement gênée, **c'est l'infirmière qui s'est occupée de moi durant mon hospitalisation.** Devant le regard perdu de celui-ci, elle s'énerva. **Fais un effort ! Tu l'as vue plusieurs fois ! Tu étais souvent présent quand elle venait me changer mon bandage. Tu parlais tout le temps avec elle et je te disais toujours que tu parlais trop et que tu la déconcentrais. Tu t'en souviens ?**

Une lueur de lucidité éclaira la mémoire du blond.

_ **Oui, je me souviens maintenant !**  
 **_ Et bien enfin ! Excusez-le,** sourit Hinata en s'adressant à la rose, **Il est un peu long à la détente.**

Sakura secoua la tête.

 **_ Non ce n'est rien, c'est normal.**  
 **_ J'espère ne pas vous avoir offensé, mais maintenant je m'en souviens parfaitement et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rappelé vu que je vous avais rencontré avant de vous revoir avec Hinata.**  
 **_ Ah bon ?** fit celle-ci étonnée.  
 **_ Oui,** acquiesça t-il, **Sasuke s'était brûlé la main et pressés, nous lui avons demandé de nous aider, ce qu'elle a fait avec beaucoup de générosité. N'est-ce pas Sasuke ?**

Il se tourna vers l'Uchiha. Le brun passa son regard sur Naruto, Hinata puis sur Sakura. Honnêtement, il écoutait à peine la conversation. S'il se souvenait de l'infirmière qui les avait aidés ? Ce n'était qu'une infirmière et puis même, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se souvenir de ce genre de détail futile. Il fit mine et hocha la tête poliment.

 **_ Oh** ! S'exclama Naruto, **Je n'ai même pas fait les présentations ! Mademoiselle Haruno, voici Sasuke Uchiha et moi, comme vous l'avait sûrement deviné, je suis Naruto Uzumaki avec Hinata Hyūga, ma compagne.**  
 **_ Enchantée,** répondit la rose, **Je suis Sakura Haruno, et voici mon amie Temari No Sabaku-**  
 **_ Ravie de faire votre connaissance,** intervint celle-ci avec un sourire.  
 **_ Et Ino,** continua la rose, **que vous connaissez déjà sûrement.**  
 **_ Oui, nous avons déjà fait connaissance avec miss Yamanaka grâce à Kiba.**

Ino sourit gentiment.

 **_ D'ailleurs savez-vous où il se trouve ? Cela fait quinze minutes qu'il a disparu et je me demande bien où il pourrait être...**

Temari et Sakura ricanèrent intérieurement. Finalement, les remarques qu'elle avait reçues ne lui avaient pas plu à la petite fleuriste.

 **_ Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un bon moment,** déclara Naruto en haussant les épaules.  
 **_ J'espère qu'il n'est pas encore en train de flirter quelque part,** marmonna Hinata agacée.

Ino qui avait entendu la remarque ne fit aucun commentaire. Tentant de rompre le silence qui s'était installé, Sakura ouvrit la bouche et demanda :

 **_ Je me demandais,** commença t-elle en captant l'attention du petit groupe, **Avez-vous des origines asiatiques ? Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata... Ce sont des prénoms qui m'ont l'air japonais.**

Sasuke eut un rictus. Quelle observation ! Ironisa t-il intérieurement. Encore une qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de jacasser, pensa t-il lorsqu'il l'entendit discuter avec son meilleur ami. Et ça ne s'arrêtait pas en plus ! Ça commençait à parler de prénoms et ça finissait par parler de rāmen. Ça l'amusait. C'était Naruto tout craché. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout ramener à son restaurant, ce qu'il était une nouvelle fois en train de faire.

 **_ Mon restaurant est le meilleur de toute la ville ! Peut-être même de tout l'état. Si vous venez y faire un tour, je vous offrirai votre repas,** proposa Naruto trop heureux de faire l'éloge de son établissement.  
 **_ Ce serait avec plaisir !** Accepta la jeune femme avec joie.

Lassé et fatigué, Sasuke les interrompit.

 **_ Excusez-moi mais,** fit-il avant de s'adresser à Naruto, **Je vais rentrer, demain je dois travailler. C'était une super soirée mais je vais y aller.**

Naruto hocha la tête et le prit à part. Sakura les observa alors qu'ils discutaient un peu plus loin. Temari la secoua.

 **_ Nous aussi on devrait y aller. Il est déjà vingt-trois heures et Shikamaru m'a envoyé un message. Vu que c'est bon, tu as rencontré les fiancés, on pourrait y aller.**

Sakura hocha la tête.

 **_ C'est vrai, et puis je suis de garde demain soir.**  
 **_ Encore ?** S'étonna Temari, **mais on sera dimanche !**

La rose haussa les épaules.

 **_ Je pourrai vous accompagner ?** Interrogea Ino.  
 **_ Et Kiba ? C'est lui qui t'as invité,** rappela l'avocate, **Ce n'est pas très gentil de faire ça.**  
 **_ Je m'excuserai plus tard,** répondit-elle la mine renfrognée.  
 **_ On y va alors ?** Demanda Temari.

Sakura acquiesça puis tourna la tête vers les deux jeunes hommes, mais Sasuke n'était plus là et Naruto revenait seul vers elles.

 **_ Bon, mesdames !** Dit-il joyeusement, **J'ai été très content de vous revoir mais nous avons encore beaucoup de gens à voir.**  
 **_ Oui,** renchérit Hinata, **Et puis, vous semblez être sur le point de partir. J'espère que vous avez passé une très bonne soirée, même si vous nous quittez assez tôt.**  
 **_ Oh ça oui ! Ç'a été grandiose et ce, sous tous les points de vue,** complimenta l'avocate.

 **_ Mademoiselle Haruno, j'espère vous revoir bientôt.**

 **_ Moi aussi,** répondit celle-ci avec un sourire.

Les jeunes gens se saluèrent une dernière fois puis se quittèrent. Après avoir récupéré leurs affaires, Sakura, Temari et Ino s'en allèrent discrètement. Elles rejoignirent Shikamaru devant sa voiture et montèrent, en direction de leur domicile. La soirée était enfin terminée.

* * *

Sakura lâcha un gros soupir alors qu'elle balançait ses affaires sur le canapé. Elle s'y affala alors que Temari qui était d'abord entrée dans sa chambre, en ressortit vêtue d'un débardeur ample et d'un petit shorty.

 **_ Tu ne te changes pas ?**

Sakura bailla.

 **_ Plus tard.**

Elle s'étira et se massa les pieds. Dieu qu'elle avait mal ! Elle adorait les escarpins à talons mais c'était une tuerie. Elle sentait qu'elle ne remettrait pas de chaussures hautes avant bien une dizaine de jours ! Elle défit sa tresse et se perdit dans ses pensées. Cette soirée avait été riche en surprise. Elle avait croisé des gens qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensée voir et puis d'autres qu'elle aurait préférée ne pas rencontrer. Elle se souvenait encore de la honte qu'elle avait ressentie avec Neji Hyūga. À ce propos, elle se promit d'interroger son amie sur les Hyūga. Il lui semblait que quelque chose d'autre se cachait derrière son mépris pour lui. Elle soupira de nouveau. Elle était totalement crevée. Elle se leva, fit un signe de tête à Temari et s'enferma dans sa chambre. À peine entrée, elle jeta sa robe qu'elle avait préalablement enlevée, dans un coin de sa chambre, enfila un haut de pyjama et sauta sur son lit. Elle était bien trop fatiguée pour se démaquiller et puis, à part du mascara et du rouge à lèvres, elle n'avait rien. Elle s'engouffra donc sous ses draps et avant même que Morphée ne puisse venir à elle, elle tomba dans un profond sommeil qui lui fit rêver de tellement de choses, qu'elle était certaine de ne pas se souvenir...


	5. Excuses et fin

Alors, comment dire ça... Je ne sais même pas comment commencer cette annonce...

Je ne me vois pas dire _"Hey!"_ comme je peux le faire d'habitude ou bien le solennel _"Bonjour/Bonsoir"_. Tout ça pour dire qu'après de longs, oui très longs mois d'absence, je reviens vers vous pour vous dire que **j'arrête** **l'écriture et la publication de «** _ **Hey Bombero ! ».**_ Je sais, c'est soudain et j'ai moi-même pris cette décision il y a peu. Depuis, je ne faisais que repousser l'instant où je devais vous l'annoncer parce que je ne suis pas très fière de cette décision pourtant **inévitable.**

Je m'explique; cela faisait un moment que je stagnais -déjà que je suis plutôt lente- et que je n'arrivais plus à écrire mais **surtout à y prendre du plaisir.** Je me suis égarée, c'est aussi simple que cela. J'ai suivi une ligne directive puis je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais perdue. Mon esprit ne trouvait aucun moyen pour rattraper tout cela, ce qui m'a un peu dérouté. J'ai essayé pourtant, sincèrement, j'avais l'intention de réécrire l'histoire, je l'avais même surnommée **«** _ **Hey Bombero 2.0 »**_ et avais entamé le premier chapitre, mais je n'ai pas pu le terminer. Je m'étais dit qu'en recommençant depuis le début, j'obtiendrais le résultat initial souhaité et dont je m'étais éloignée. Mais je me suis rendue compte, que **«** ** _Hey Bombero 2.0_** _»_ _ne remplacerait pas_ **«** ** _Hey Bombero_** _»_. Je n'éprouvais plus de plaisir, ce qui m'a poussé à prendre cette décision. Je pense qu'il est mieux -pour vous et pour moi- que j'écrive quelque chose qui me plaît car la qualité n'en serait que plus meilleure.

Je ne supprimerais pas l'histoire malgré les quatre malheureux chapitres postés. J'ai d'autant plus de honte vis-à-vis de la communauté de que celle de Skyrock puisque je n'ai même pas posté ici, la totalité des chapitres écrits - ils ne sont pas beaucoup soi-disant passant. Quand j'y pense, je me rend compte que ma décision de poster **«** ** _HB »_** sur ce site ne reflétait au final que mes sentiments. Peut-être que j'espérais, en changeant d'environnement, revoir venir mon inspiration mais surtout mon engouement. Hélas, cela ne fit que retarder l'inévitable.

Je me rends aussi compte que c'est quand même une histoire que j'ai entamée l'été de mes quatorze ans, et cet été justement, j'ai eu mes dix-sept ans. Je me dis tout simplement que la personne que j'étais _avant_ était heureuse avec **«** ** _HB »_** mais que ce n'est pas le cas de la personne que je suis _maintenant._  
Tout ça pour dire, que **«** ** _HB_** _ **»**_ compte beaucoup pour moi, je dirais même qu'elle fait partie de moi, raison pour laquelle je la laisse en ligne. Je me répète un peu mais j'essaie en fait, de vous faire comprendre mes sentiments (chose à laquelle je ne suis pas du tout douée) vis-à-vis de tout ça...  
Enfin bon, je ne vais pas m'éterniser. Je voulais juste dire que grâce à cette histoire, j'ai appris à me connaître en tant que **« fanficeuse** ** _»_** et je sais à présent comment ou plutôt quel genre d'histoire me correspond.

Voilà, je l'ai enfin fait, je peux soupirer de soulagement, Heureuse de l'avoir **_enfin_** fait.

~ Que dire d'autre à part... _À la prochaine ?_ ~


End file.
